Gamer Boy
by NLTlove808
Summary: Kurt gets a video game from his dad to try to turn him straight. He meets someone named Dark Prince I guess you know who that is. Kurt moves to Ohio makes new friends meets new people his life changes. It's not the best story but it's not suppose to be. It's based on a book called Gamer Girl. Read if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peoples! Ok so I'm new to the whole "Writing A Story" thing. This is my first time and I'm really excited. Warning: since this is my first time writing a story it probably won't be good. I decided to write this story based on a book I read "****Gamer Girl****" I thought it was really good. If you've ever read this story you probably know how it goes. This is my take on it a little different from the actual book. : O *embarrassed* Here I am ranting on and on srry ok let's just get to the story.**

Kurt Hummel fashionable, stylish, caring, sweet, and GAY. Kurt is the only gay person at his school and for a gay person he's got a lot of friends his best friend Minnie, Selena, Danny, Jake, Stacy and Kasey just to name a few. Kurt's mom died when he was a little boy. His dad remarried a woman named Dana. His dad and Dana have been having some problems and they're thinking about getting a divorce.

**At School**

"Hey Kurt what's goin' on" Minnie said. "Hey my little Minnie Mouse" Kurt said happy to see his best friend his smile soon turning into a frown.

"Kurt what's wrong" her voice now filled with concern. "My parents are considering getting a divorce you know that's fine with me because I don't like Dana, but if they do….. my dad and I are moving to Ohio" Kurt said in disappointment.

"Aww Kitty Kurt I don't want you to go" Minnie said with puppy dog eyes. "I don't really have a choice Minnie" Kurt said hugging his best friend.

"Life's gonna suck without a gay guy around it'll be….. different" Minnie said. "Yea I can't imagine what this school would be like without me" Kurt said playfully.

"OMG guys look at these _super_ cute tops we just got!" Twins Stacy and Kasey said in unison. "Oh my goodness I just might have to still that from you two" Kurt said laughing.

"Hey guys" Minnie said "I hate to ruin this little moment but, bad news Kitty Kurt's moving". "What!" Jake, Selena, Danny, and The Twins said in unison.

**A/N: Kk guys that's chapter 1 hope you liked it and if you didn't I warned you it was probably going to be bad. Keep in mind this is my first story so don't be so hard on me. I know it's short but, I kinda wanted to do how they react in the next chapter. :D Review I'll accept bad reviews because I prob deserve them so yea anyway still review plz and thank you. If you wanna know what happens keep reading if you don't that's ok with me it's your decision sorry again ranting bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy and if you don't just blame me O_o. **

"What?" Jake repeated.

"You're moving Kurt" Selena said. "Well sorta" Kurt said to his Latina friend.

"What do you mean sorta" The Twins said. "See it depends" Kurt said to them.

"On" Danny said annoyed. "Whether or not my parents get divorced" Kurt said looking down.

"You can't leave Kurt it won't be the same" They said to him. "Look guys" Kurt said. "Uhum" The girls cleared their throats. "And girls we'll talk about this later bye" He said walking off.

**Later That Day**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello" Kurt said into his phone.

"Hey Kitty Kurt" Minnie said happily.

"Hey Minnie Mouse" Kurt said just as happy.

"Ok now is the time to talk about _it_" Minnie said now serious.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Fine we'll go to the mall and talk about _it_"

"Kk See. You. There. Bye." Minnie said.

"Bye" Kurt said.

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. He grabbed his car keys and left.

At The Mall

"Hey Kurt" His friends said to him parroting each other. "What hell are they doing here" Kurt said surprised to see them.

"They asked to come" Minnie said simply. "And you couldn't say no" Kurt said angrily. "You didn't want us to come" Danny said putting his arm around Kurt's neck.

"Well you guys are already here so I guess you can stay" Kurt said blushing. "Great now on to business" Danny said.

"So your parents are getting a divorce" The Twins said. "Yes. No. I don't know. They said they were thinking about getting a divorce" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" The Twins practically yelled.

Everyone in the mall was now looking at Kurt and his friends. "Sorry they mean no harm" Selena said apologizing to the crowd of people.

"Are you insane" She fussed at the two. "Sorry" they said looking down.

"Don't yell at them Sel they're just upset because Kurt might be moving so don't be so hard on them" Minnie said defending her friends.

"Yea" Danny said backing her up "We're all a little on the edge cause Kurt _might_ be moving"

"Thanks baby" Minnie said to her boyfriend

"You're welcome sweetheart" Danny said back to her.

"Who are you glaring at" Jake said knowing exactly who he was glaring at. Jake was the only one of Kurt's friends who knew Kurt had a HUGE crush on Danny.

"Oh nothing" he said trying to play it off. Kurt turned and started glaring at Jake who had a smirk on his face.

"Ooooh look that store is having a sale c'mon Minnie" The Twins said and dragged Minnie into the store.

"Hey babe" Jake said to some random chic that walked by. "Keep dreaming" she said to him. Jake went chasing after the girl leaving Kurt and Danny alone.

"Well I guess it's just me and you buddy" Danny said to Kurt who blushed at his statement.

"I guess so" Kurt said in reply. "So whatcha wanna do" Danny replied back putting his arm around Kurt making Kurt turn redder than a tomato.

"Whatever you wanna do"

"Uh… Let's go see a movie"

**At The Movie Theater**

"What movie you wanna see" Danny said to him. "I don't know" Kurt said looking at the movies that are out.

"How about a romantic comedy I know you _love_ romantic comedies"

"Aww you know me so well" Kurt said playfully.

"Yea I know" Danny said going along with it.

"Ok can we have two tickets to see Milo and Kate" Kurt said to the guy running the ticket box.

"Here you go two tickets" the guy said bored out of his mind.

**After The Movie**

Kurt and Danny walked out of the movie laughing their heads off. "That was one of the stupidest….. and funniest…. movies I've ever… seen" Danny said between laughs. "Don't forget romanticist" Kurt added.

"Yea I guess" Danny said finally catching his breath.

**At Kurt's House**

"Hey Danny thanks for uh walking me home" Kurt said keeping his happiness inside.

"No need to thank me anything for my bud" Danny said with his charming smile.

"Yea bye Danny"

"Bye Kurt" Danny said. He kissed Kurt on the cheek and left.

"Ugh" Kurt said lying on his bed with a smile plastered on his face. He grabbed his diary off the dresser and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best day ever. Danny and I spent about 4 hours alone together. Oh he's so cute with his pretty blue eyes, his light brown hair that flips to the left, and that smile that just brightens up every room. He walked me home and kissed me on the cheek all in one day. I love how he's comfortable kissing me and he knows I'm gay and he's not. How the fuck did Minnie get to be so lucky I'm so jealous of her. I mean don't get me wrong I love my little Minnie Mouse, but it's not fair she gets the hottest fuckin' guy I know. I hope I don't move away from my Danny. Well diary I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely The One and Only Kurt Hummel_

**A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 2. Again I know it's not the best story ever, but its ok I guess. I'm gonna let you guys decide whether or not it's good. How you ask reviews! Review tell me what you think is it good is it bad you tell me kk bye until the next chapter. Oh one last thing I wanted to apologize again for the first chapter it was really short sorry again ok now I'm done.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes here's another **_**ok**_** chapter of my story I wrote just for you Klainers. Trust me soon there will be Klaine I just gotta get Kurt to Ohio. I'm planning on getting him there in the fourth chapter or fifth. Anyways I plan on updating everyday I'm on summer vaca so I gotta lot of free time. On with the story that I'm trying my best to make it sound likable I wish I wasn't a bad writer.**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

"Kurt can you come down here for a sec" his dad yelled from downstairs.

"Coming" Kurt said sleepily.

"Kurt can we talk to you" Dana said.

"You might as well you already woke me up bitch" he said harshly.

"Kurt mouth watch it" his dad said with a serious tone "Apologize"

"Sorry Dana" his attitude showing.

"See Kurt we called you down here to tell you" she started "We decided to get a divorce" Burt finished off.

"Really" Kurt said. "Yea you ok with that buddy" Burt said.

"Hell yea dad I've been waiting for this day forever" Kurt said with joy.

"Well glad you're so happy" Dana said her eyes now filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Dana I just_" Kurt was cut off.

"Well" Dana started "Enjoy the moment while you can cause you son of bitch it's about to get ruined. Remember what your dad told you if we did get divorced you two are moving to Ohio. Yea hope you're happy to leave your friends asshole." She said then left the house.

* * *

**Kurt Packing (sorta)**

Kurt was packing his stuff. He only had a few more things to pack. He decided to take a break so he sent a text to Minnie.

_hey minnie mouse _

_hey kitty kurt what's with the frowny face _

_i got good news and bad news good news: my parents got a divorce bad news: me and my dad are moving to ohio_ Kurt waited for her response.

_minnie? _He typed.

_uh sorry i just can't believe my best friend is moving to ohio i'm just in shock _

_i can't believe it either it hasn't caught up with me yet_

_so how'd they tell you_

_well my dad yelled and told me to come downstairs so i went downstairs i called dana a bitch and my dad got mad so i had to apologize then they told me they were getting the divorce and i got happy dana started crying and i tried apologizing but she cut me off and then she called me a son of a bitch and an asshole_

_that bitch _

_that was my reaction, but i didn't say it cause she was gone_

_oh kurt _

_moments like this i'm gonna miss_

_yea this sux_

_i know right i gotta finish packing i'll see you later_

_bye _

_bye_

Kurt set his phone on his desk and looked at the screen saver of him and all his friends and smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey Kurt we heard the news" Selena said rushing to hug him.

"I can't believe you're moving" The twins said together as usual.

"I can't believe it either I'm gonna miss you guys" Kurt said frowning.

"We're gonna miss you bro" Jake said to him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Jake when he said bro. "Bro?" Kurt said questioningly.

"What" Jake said looking at his friends who were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Um… _ok_ weird anyways so what are you gonna do" Minnie said doing her best to change the subject.

"There's nothing I can do" Kurt said to his best friend.

"You sure there's nothing you can do" Danny said. "Yea maybe you can beg your dad to stay here" Selena tried.

"Sorry guys and gals, but my dad just won't change his fuckin' mind" he reassured his friends.

"This so sucks" Danny said upset. "Here that Kurt he said this _so_ sucks" Jake teased.

"Shut up Jake!" Kurt yelled. "We don't get it" The Twins, Danny, and Minnie said in unison.

Kurt and Jake looked at each other then at their friends who had the stupidest looks on their face and burst out laughing. "What are you two laughing at" The Twins said to them. "Nothing" Jake said. "Nothing" Kurt copied.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ok Kurt you ready to go" Burt said to his son. "One moment dad let me say bye to my friends" Kurt said tears starting to fill his eyes.

"This is the last time we'll see you" Stacy said starting to cry. "Well in person" Kasey said also crying.

"Aww Kitty Kurt I'm really gonna miss you" Minnie said trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Well I guess this is it Kurt I'm gonna miss dude" Jake said trying to be "strong".

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" Danny said looking Kurt in the eyes.

"You guys are _not_ making this easy for me I'm gonna miss all of you we've been through so much together" Kurt said with tears running down his face.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you" Jake said pulling him aside. "What" Kurt said.

"This is probably the very last time you'll see Danny" Jake whispered. "Yea so" Kurt said confused.

"Make. A. Move." Jake tried to make his point clear. "I can't" Kurt understood now what he was trying to say.

"Why not" Jake said his voice now filled with annoyance. "1 he has a girlfriend who is my best friend 2 he's not gay and 3 I'm afraid" Kurt said.

"You're gonna let little things like that get in your way" Jake said. "Yep" Kurt said trying to leave but Jake grabbed his wrist.

"No you're gonna go over there and talk to Danny" Jake said now letting go of Kurt's wrist. "I can't do it with them around" Kurt said pointing to Minnie and The Twins.

"Don't worry I'll distract them" Jake said. "Ok I'm trusting you Jake" Kurt said looking over to his other friends.

"Hey girls why don't we say bye to Kurt's dad" Jake said to the three. "Ok" The three said looking at him weird.

"Uh Danny can I talk to you" Kurt said nervous. "Sure" Danny said with his precious smile making Kurt blush.

"Ok I don't know how to tell you this, but_" Kurt was cut off. "You like me I know Kurt" Danny said.

"How'd you know it was Jake wasn't it" Kurt said positive. "No I knew because you always glared at me and Minnie when we kissed or hugged and every time I touched you, you blushed" Danny said giving Kurt a wink making Kurt blush again.

"Well I guess that was a dead giveaway" Kurt's face now completely red. "It's ok you don't have to be embarrassed" Danny said smiling at Kurt.

"There's one last thing" Kurt said. "What" Danny said confused.

Kurt pulled Danny in and kissed him. Kurt pulled away and said "That". Before Danny could reply Kurt's dad called him. "Kurt I've given you enough time to say your god damn good-byes now let's go" Burt said rushing.

"Bye Danny I'm gonna miss you the most" Kurt said leaving Danny. He looked back at his friends, waved bye, and got in the car.

* * *

**A/N: Ohio here we come Klaine . That's the end of chapter 3. Tell me what you think and review. Sadly I still have more chapters to come even if they are bad sorry. Kk bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know what you're probably thinking and yes there is another chapter of this horrible story. I realized in my last chapter they didn't put my frowny face so just so you know there was suppose to be a frown there. Even though it's bad I've always heard people say don't start something you can't finish and I started so I'm gonna finish it. Blame me if you think it's a bad story it's ok I don't blame you. On to the bad story I don't have a choice but to finish.**

* * *

**In Ohio **

"This is your new home so do you like it" Burt said trying to break the silence. "It's um interesting lot of blue and green, but I can work with it" Kurt said.

"Ok I'll take that as a complement" Burt said.

"I'm so happy we're finished packing" Kurt smiled. "Yep it's late and you need to go to bed you've got school tomorrow" Burt said pushing Kurt up the stairs.

"My first day in Ohio and you're talking to me about school" Kurt said leaning on the staircase.

"Go good night" Burt said to his son.

"Night dad" Kurt said slugging up the stairs.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"KURT GET UP!" his dad yelled for the 30th time in a row.

"Ugh" Kurt yelled into his pillow.

Kurt got out of the bed and got dressed. He put on a gray shirt with a black tie and black shirt. He pulled on some khaki pants with black dress shoes. After he put on his clothes he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he combed his hair and went down stairs.

"Happy now" Kurt said to his dad.

"I sure am so you want me to drive you to school or do you wanna drive yourself" Burt asked his son who drinking orange juice.

"Thanks for the offer dad, but I'll drive myself" Kurt said after he finished his OJ.

"Ok suite yourself" Burt said. "You better get going you don't wanna be late"

"Yea yea I'm going bye dad" Kurt said and shut the door.

"Bye to you to" Burt said to the now closed door.

* * *

**At School**

Kurt took his first step in William McKinley High School and sighed. "Here's where hell begins" Kurt said to himself.

Kurt went to his new locker and opened up and put his stuff in it. "Hey you must be the new guy" a voice next to him said.

Kurt closed his locker. "Yep that's me new guy" Kurt smiled "Hey I'm Kurt Hummel and you are"

"Mercedes Jones" she said to him.

"Nice to meet you miss Mercedes Jones" he said playfully.

"You too I guess you've got a new friend" she said to Kurt.

"I guess I do" he said walking down the hall with his new friend.

"So why'd you move to Ohio" Mercedes said curiously.

"My obnoxious step-mom and my dad got a divorce and my dad and I moved here just yesterday" he said answering her question.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" she said. "I'm not I couldn't stand her annoying ass" he said to her.

Mercedes burst out laughing. "Ok then here's our first class world geography it's boring as hell, but trust me you'll somehow push through"

"I'll take your word for it" Kurt said looking sick.

* * *

**Almost The End Of The Day (Time Skip)**

"So how was your first day of McKinley" Mercedes asked.

"Well I met some um _interesting _people" he said taking some stuff out his locker.

"I know the glee club has some problems, but in the end we're a great family you should join if you're any good at singing" she said nudging him in the stomach.

"I'm ok if I do say so myself" he said smiling.

"Prove it then" she said smiling back.

"Ok I will just not here come to my house later" he said slamming his locker door shut.

"I don't know where you live" she said leaning on her locker.

"I'll text you" Kurt said. "Ok I'll come by at um six" she said.

The school bell rang and Kurt and Mercedes walked out the school doors to their cars. "Bye Kurt" she said to him. "Bye Cedes" he said back to her.

* * *

**At The House**

"Hey Kurt how was your first day" his dad said to him. "It was fantastic" Kurt said with joy.

"Oh really did you make any friends" Burt said sipping some of his drink. "Dad I'm not 8 you don't have to treat me like that, but since you asked yes I did" Kurt said annoyed by his dad.

"Excuse me for wanting to know" Burt said smiling.

"Whatever dad anyways one of my friends should be coming over in a little while so if you need me I'll be in my room" Kurt said and walked up the stairs.

"Hhhmm what should I sing I got it Not The Boy Next Door" He said aloud.

_Ding Dong_

Kurt rushed downstairs to get the door "I got it dad" He said as he finally got downstairs.

"Hey Mercedes come in" he said to the girl outside the door. "Hey so what are you going to perform for me today you'll see let's go" he in a rushed voice.

"Wait hold on your not gonna introduce us" Burt said.

"Oh right Mercedes dad dad Mercedes ok let's go" Kurt said dragging Mercedes upstairs.

"Nice to meet you" Mercedes said before she disappeared upstairs.

"Ok dazzle me" Mercedes said playfully.

Kurt started then finished his song all in one piece. "Wow you're amazing you've got to try out" Mercedes said clapping.

"Thank you and maybe I will" Kurt said looking at his friend.

* * *

**The Next Day (At School)**

"Hey everyone you guys remember Kurt from yesterday right" Mercedes said to the glee club.

"Yea" everyone said. "Well he wants to try out for glee club" Mercedes said.

"Ok show us what you've got" Mr. Schue said to Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and started singing.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_  
_I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood_  
_I've seen the world at a faster pace_  
_And I'm comin' now from a different place_

_Though I may look the same way to you_  
_Underneath there is somebody new_

_I am not_  
_The boy next door_  
_I don't belong_  
_Like I did before_  
_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

_Oh, I can't come back there anymore_  
_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

_You've been savin' those souvenirs,_  
_Faded photographs from our foolish years_  
_We made plans, but they're wearin' thin_  
_And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in_

_And those memories will just weigh me down_  
_'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown_

_I am not_  
_The boy next door_  
_I don't belong_  
_Like I did before_  
_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

_Oh, I can't go back there anymore_  
_'Cause I am not the boy next door, uh!_

_I'm not sorry for just bein' me_  
_But if you'd look past the past you could see_  
_That I am not (I am not the boy next door)_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_  
_You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me_  
_I can't go back there anymore_  
_'Cause I am not (You are not)_  
_I am not (You are not)_  
_I am not the boy next door_

Kurt finished his song and everyone started clapping and cheering. "That was fantastic you're in" Mr. Schue said cheerfully.

Kurt looked at everyone clapping and cheering and thought _maybe this school isn't so bad I think maybe I'll like it here._

**A/N: End of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed and you know what's comin' tell me what you think review please. Oh I wanted to thank Twighlight56, 20eKUraN11, DarkLynx93, and IscreamIcecream for putting me on story alert and I want to thank IscreamIcecream again for putting my on favorite story thanks you guys you made my day :'( *tear* bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok another chapter of my story. I wanna thank kawaii01 and DarrenCriss1 you're a Kanny I am too. I know I wrote this story for Klaine and there is going to be Klaine, but Kurt and Danny would be cute together. Um yea so I decided to sorta get to the point of the story so it's been 1 month in Ohio. I realized I made some mistakes in my last chapter sorry about that ok now onto Klaine Love.**

* * *

**At School**

"Hey Cedes" Kurt said to his bff. "Hey Mr. Hummel" Mercedes said back to him.

"Ok so watcha wanna do after they let us out of this hell sell" Kurt said putting his head on his locker. "I don't know" Mercedes said putting her head on her locker.

"Kurt why haven't you let me see what's inside your locker" Mercedes said out of the blue "I've let you see inside mine"

"No reason" Kurt lied.

Kurt didn't want Mercedes to see all the pictures of famous guys he had crushes on. He hadn't told her that he was gay yet and didn't want her to find out through his locker.

"Kurt are you keeping secrets from me that's not what best friends do" Mercedes said walking away from him.

"Wait Cedes come to my house and I'll explain why you can't see my locker" Kurt said to her.

"Why can't you tell me now" Mercedes asked.

"I can't tell you with everyone around we need to be in private and if you knew what it was you'd understand" he explained to her.

"Ok Kurt" she said simply.

* * *

**At Kurt's House**

"Ok Cedes when I tell you this you have to promise me you won't tell anyone" Kurt said.

"I won't tell anyone I swear except the glee club I know they can keep a secret trust me" Mercedes said clarifying him.

"Fine you can tell them but no one else" Kurt said.

"No one else you have my word" Mercedes face as serious as can be.

"I don't know you probably won't believe me if I tell you" he said scared to tell her.

"Kurt I will believe you now stop stalling" she kinda yelled. "I'm not stalling" Kurt said trying to stall. "KURT!" Mercedes did yell that time.

"Ok ok" Kurt let out a sigh "Mercedes I'm… gay"

Everything in the house was completely silent. No noises at all and no movement.

"I know it's shocking, but it's who I am" Kurt said trying to break the awkward silence.

"It's ok Kurt I'm not going it judge you on who you are you know it's actually pretty cool that you're gay it makes thing interesting" she said smiling at Kurt.

"Wow you took that better than I thought you would" he said smiling back.

"I'm a really great friend" Mercedes said.

"Yes you are" Kurt said like he was talking to a dog.

Throughout all of this neither Kurt nor Mercedes realized Kurt's dad was listening to everything. "Oh my goodness" Burt said ready to punch the door down.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Hey Kurt can we talk to you" Santana said pulling him aside.

"Yea what is it" Kurt said to Brit and Santana.

"Mercedes told us about you being gay and" Brit started "You've inspired me and Brit to come out so we wanted to say thanks" Santana finished.

"Aww that's sweet you are very much welcome" Kurt said in the voice he's rarely used since he moved.

"Kurt if it weren't for you we would still be in the closet" Santana said pulling Brit close to her.

"Yea you have no idea how much it means to thank you" Brit said. Brit and Santana both kissed him on his cheeks and left.

"See Kurt you brought love together" Mercedes said coming up from behind.

"I don't care what you say I'm not coming out to the whole school" Kurt said crossing his arms.

"Come on Kurt please Brit and Santana did" Mercedes said begging.

"They're girls for some strange reason guys find it hot when two girls make out" Kurt said pleading his case.

"Kurt look you brought gay love together you know how many people you can inspire just think about it" Mercedes wasn't gonna give up without a fight.

'Ok I'll do it next week" he said giving up.

"I'll take that" she said smiling.

* * *

**After School**

"Hey buddy" Burt said greeting Kurt as he entered the house.

"Hey dad" Kurt said throwing his book bag on the couch.

"So it's been a month since we moved here and I know the divorce was hard on you" Burt knew that was a lie cause Kurt couldn't stand Dana, but he didn't want Kurt to know he was trying to get him to be straight.

"Uh no" Kurt said looking at his dad weird.

"It's ok if you are so I got you this game it's like a virtual world were you go on adventures and stuff" Burt told his son "You can just put it in your computer it's that simple"

"Thanks" Kurt took the game from his dad and went upstairs.

"I guess it won't hurt to try it out" Kurt said taking the disk out and put it in the computer.

Kurt made his avatar and named it Fashionable Knight. He didn't want it to sound too gay.

`Kurt kept dying because of wolves he had no idea what he was doing.

_Dark Prince: need some help newbie _

_Fashionable Knight: yes please_

The Dark Prince killed all the wolves Kurt couldn't help but smile at the computer screen.

_Fashionable Knight: thanks_

_Dark Prince: you're welcome _

_Fashionable Knight: looks like you been doing this for awhile _

_Dark Prince: yea 5 months it's my dad's way of trying to make me straight it's not working, but the game is fun_

Kurt thought for a second maybe that's what his dad was trying to do to him, but he had never told his dad he was gay.

_Fashionable Knight: your gay I am too_

_Dark Prince: well I figured you were I mean don't get me wrong, but Fashionable Knight it's not the manliest name_

_Fashionable Knight: hey_

Kurt made his avatar push Dark Prince.

_Dark Prince: I'm sorry_

_Fashionable Knight: its ok you're right_

_Dark Prince: maybe I can teach you the ropes_

_Fashionable Knight: I'd like that how about tomorrow I'd say now, but sadly I have school tomorrow and I can't stay up late_

_Dark Prince: I understand I have school tomorrow too_

_Fashionable Knight: well I'll see you around_

_Dark Prince: see you around_

Kurt logged off and went to bed actually happy a new feeling today was the first day Kurt didn't feel so different.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed and the only way I'll now if you did is by reviews. Please review tell me what you think whether you like it or not. Give me suggestions if you wish I don't mind this is for you guys and I might add your suggestion. Ok thanks to everyone who actually reads my story and like it you guys are the best bye people.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people of Fanfic so here's more of the story I hate waiting so I'm not gonna make you wait. Enjoy your Klaine sorry if you don't. I realize sometimes I make mistakes and I apologize for that sorry. Thanks to JoshuaAshita for putting me on story alert. On to the story hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Next Week (School)**

Kurt walked down the hall with pride wearing a "Likes Boys" shirt with a red and black jacket over it. He had black pants on and black and white shoes. _(I don't know his exact outfit)_ Kurt looked at everyone whispering and looking at him. He walked to his locker and opened it up.

"Love the outfit" Mercedes came from behind.

"I thought you would" Kurt smiled at her.

"That's not exactly what I meant when I said tell the whole school you're gay, but I guess they'll get the message" she poked him in his side.

"Well what _exactly _did you want me to do go on the intercom and announce to everyone I'm gay" he poked her back.

"Yea" she joked. Kurt pushed her playfully.

"Look all I'm saying is you could of just told one person then they would've told another then another then another then-" Kurt cut her off "Ok I get it Cedes"

"My point is news spreads fast around here all you had to do was tell one person and the whole school would've known in 45 minutes, but you did it bigger and more public" she told him.

"Well I'm gay and I'm proud" he said back.

"Let's get to class" she took him by the arm.

* * *

**In Glee Club**

"Wow Kurt you went public with the gay thing" Sam looked at Mercedes and Kurt as they walked in.

"Yes he did" Mercedes smiled at Sam.

"I didn't really have a choice" Kurt turned and looked at Mercedes who was staring at Sam.

"Alright guys take your seats" Mr. Schue told the group of teenagers.

Everyone took their seats and looked at their extremely awesome teacher.

Mr. Schue grabbed a marker and wrote nationals on the board "As you all know nationals is coming up and we need songs so when you guys go home think about some songs we can sing"

"Make sure it's a song where I can get a solo and you guys can all sway in the background" Rachel added.

"Look you Jewish bitch you don't need to get the solos all the time" Santana snapped.

"Mr. Schue could you please tell Santana she's wrong" Rachel looked at him.

"Rachel I know it's hard to hear, but Santana is right" he turned around to look at her.

"Thank you someone needed to set her straight" Santana smirked.

"WHAT!" Rachel yelled. "You can't be serious I've always gotten the solos and lead duets"

"I'm sorry Rachel, but everyone deserves solos not just you" Mr. Schue said. "Anyways please thinks of songs and tomorrow I'll write your ideas on the board and we'll vote oh one last thing get groups of 3 to pick your songs so we should have 5 songs"

The bell started to ring. "Ok guys see you tomorrow" Mr. Schue stayed behind while everyone else left.

"So Kurt who should our partner be" Mercedes asked Kurt.

"I don't know" Kurt stopped in his tracks to think about her question.

"How about Sam" she said looking at Sam.

"Ok let's go ask him" Kurt was oblivious to the fact that Mercedes liked Sam.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes smiled.

"Hey Cedes" Sam smiled back "Kurt" he said just realizing Kurt was there.

"So Kurt and I were thinking you could be our partner for the song choice" she waited for his response.

"Why not" he smiled again.

"Great so meet us at Kurt's house at 6 you know where he lives right" she asked.

"Yea of course meet you guys there" he walked away.

Mercedes and Kurt started walking down the hall to their lockers.

"Wow" Kurt blurted out of the blue.

"What" Mercedes said opening her locker.

"You and Sam were staring and smiling at each other it's like I didn't even exist to you two do you guys have something going on" he through his book in his locker.

"No it's not like that, but I wish it was" she said.

"OMG you like Sam Evans" Kurt looked at her.

"Kinda" she smiled.

Kurt leaned his head on his locker waiting for Mercedes to finish up with hers. He waited there then something caught his eye the hottest guy he'd ever seen in his life Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt you ready to go" Mercedes asked him.

"Kurt" she looked to where he was looking "Oh you've got Anderson Fever"

"Who… is… that" was all Kurt could manage to say.

"That's Blaine Anderson, student body president and quarterback football jock, and Kurt thanks to you he came out and told everyone he was gay during second period and he's still the popularest guy at this school" Mercedes looked at Blaine.

"He's gay" Kurt said excited.

"Yep now let's go" Mercedes pulled Kurt along with her.

* * *

**Kurt's House**

"So you guys have any song ideas" Sam said.

"None" Mercedes looked over to Sam.

"How about I go set us some refreshments" Kurt offered.

"Uh sure" Mercedes said.

Kurt walked downstairs to go get the refreshments.

"Hey Kurt can I talk to you" Burt walked over to him.

"Yea what is it dad" Kurt said opening the refrigerator.

"Kurt you know that game I gave you" Burt said.

"Yea" Kurt was looking in the refrigerator.

"I didn't buy it for you because of the divorce I gave it to you because I overheard you and Mercedes talking and I wanted to try to turn you straight I realize now that, that was wrong and I'm sorry" Burt looked down.

"It's ok dad I forgive you and the game is really cool so what you did wasn't completely bad" Kurt was now looking at Burt.

Kurt grabbed the refreshments and headed back upstairs. "Hey guys I'm back" Kurt yelled as he walked in the room only to find Mercedes and Sam making out.

"Ok I am _not_ leaving you two alone again" Kurt smiled.

"So where were we" Mercedes had pulled away from Sam.

"Well you two were making out" Kurt smirked.

"So our song choice is…" Sam said.

* * *

**Glee Club**

"Ok up first we have Santana, Brit, and Quinn" Mr. Schue grabbed the marker ready to write.

"Our song choice is Good Girl by Carrie Underwood" Santana told him.

Mr. Schue wrote it on the board. "Ok next is Sugar, Joe, and Damian"

"Um our choice is Kris Allen Live Like We're Dying" Sugar said twirling her hair.

"Ok Tina, Finn, and Mike" Mr. Schue looked at the next three.

"Bruno Mars Lazy Song" Finn said high fiving Mike.

"Now Rachel, Artie, and Puck" Mr. Schue said to the next group.

"What The Hell Avril Lavigne" Rachel more excited than usual.

"Lastly, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam" Mr. Schue said.

"Taio Cruz Dynamite" Sam said.

"Ok now let's vote" Mr. Schue said writing the last song on the board.

"Who votes for Good Girl" Mr. Schue started off.

Brit, Santana, and Mercedes raised their hands. "Ok Live Like We're Dying"

Finn, Damian, and Brit raised their hands. "Uh ok Lazy Song"

Brit, Artie, Sam, and Mike raised their hands. "Um What The Hell"

Puck, Brit, Rachel and Sugar raised their hands. "Last Dynamite"

Tina, Quinn, Joe, Brit, and Kurt raised their hands. "Ok looks like Dynamite wins"

"Wait" Kurt said "Brit you voted for everything"

"I couldn't choose so I just raised my hand for everything" she said looking at everyone.

"Mr. Schue I have an idea why don't the Trouble Tones do Good Girl" Mercedes smiled.

"Yea and how about we do Lazy Song and Dynamite" Sam said.

"That's a great idea we'll do that" Mr. Schue agreed.

"I think we'll finally win" Santana was positive.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a little while to update. I was a little stuck, but I figured something out. I'm sorry if this chapter completely sucked. If you liked it then thank you for liking it. Thanks to everyone who likes my story and doesn't mind reading it. Everyone who doesn't like it I apoloize. I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey again people. So here's more of the story. Klaine, Klaine, Klaine gotta love them they're so cute together. Ok onto chapter 7 of gamer boy.**

* * *

**Saturday**

"Right this way to my room" Kurt guided Mercedes to his room.

"Kurt I know where your room is I've been inside it many times" Mercedes opened the room door.

"I know I was there" Kurt looked at her.

"Whatever Kurt" she smiled at him.

"So you will sleep on this end of the bed and I'll sleep on that end" he smiled back.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm five" Mercedes pushed him playfully.

"Are you sure" Kurt teased.

"Kurt" Mercedes smiled again "What's this" she picked up the game case.

"Oh that it's a game my dad got me" he looked at his friend.

"Is it fun" Mercedes said.

"You could say that" Kurt blushed.

"Ooohhh spill" Mercedes walked over to him.

"There's nothing to spill" Kurt blushed even more.

"Mmmhhmm" Mercedes smiled.

"Ok I met this guy on there and he's cool and smart the best part is he's gay and my age" Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

"You've got it bad" Mercedes looked at him.

"No I don't" Kurt started blushing again.

"Sure you don't so let's play this game" Mercedes smiled at him.

"Fine" Kurt turned his computer on.

"So what's this game about" Mercedes looked at the computer screen.

"It's kinda like a virtual world" Kurt's focus still on the computer.

"Cool so what's this guy's name" Mercedes turned to look at Kurt.

"Well I don't know his real name, but his screen name is Dark Prince" Kurt now smiling.

"Is that him over there" Mercedes said pointing at the little guy on the screen.

"Yea that's him" Kurt looked to where Mercedes was pointing.

_Dark Prince: hey is that my knight in training :) _

_Fashionable Knight: yea it's me so what do you have planned for us today_

_Dark Prince: we're gonna put ur skills to the test _

_Fashionable Knight: }: O _(confused I guess) _what do you mean_

_Dark Prince: follow me_

_Fashionable Knight: ok i trust you_

They walked through what Kurt thought was a forest. They finally came to a stop and all Kurt could see were wolves, wolves, and more wolves.

_Dark Prince: here we are_

_Fashionable Knight: WHAT! ur gonna make me fight these things _

_Dark Prince: yea i think u can do it_

_Fashionable Knight: i don't think i can_

_Dark Prince: i've never believed in someone so much I know for a fact you can do it_

When Kurt saw Dark Prince's reply he couldn't help, but smile at his computer screen.

_Fashionable Knight: fine_

Kurt did his best to fight of the wolves. "Do you know what're doing" Mercedes blurted out.

"Not a clue" Kurt smiled at the girl sitting next to him.

Kurt in the end killed some of the wolves and Dark Prince killed the rest. Kurt was so happy he finally killed some of those stupid wolves and he only ended up losing some of his life.

_Fashionable Knight: I did it well we did it_

_Dark Prince: i'm proud of you, you made the ultimate breakthrough _

_Fashionable Knight: thanks ur an awesome friend_

_Dark Prince: ur welcome and ur just as great of a friend as i am_

_Fashionable Knight: :) wow that's sweet_

_Dark Prince: i try_

_Fashionable Knight: u know what i gotta go bye_

_Dark Prince: bye_

"You really like this guy" Mercedes smiled at Kurt.

"You have no idea" Kurt smiled back.

"It's getting late I'm gonna go change in the bathroom" Mercedes got up to go to the bathroom.

"Well I didn't think you were gonna change in front of me" Kurt joked.

Mercedes grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kurt. "Of course not Kurt" she smiled back.

While Mercedes was getting dressed in the bathroom Kurt was getting dressed in his room. Kurt and Mercedes were finished getting dressed.

"So whatcha wanna do know" Mercedes said lying on the bed.

"I don't know" Kurt sat next to her.

Kurt laptop started to beep. "What's that" Mercedes asked.

"Someone wants to video chat" Kurt answered her question.

"Hey Kitty Kurt" Minnie said to him.

"Oh my gosh Minnie Mouse" Kurt said to the girl.

"Who are they" Mercedes looked at the group of teenagers on the other side of the computer screen.

"Oh Mercedes this is Minnie, Danny, Jake, Selena, Kasey, and Stacey, but we call them The Twins" Kurt said pointing to them as he said their name "And you guys this is Mercedes"

"Nice to meet you" they all said.

"You too" Mercedes smiled.

"So what's been up with you guys" Kurt looked over to where Danny was on the screen and smiled.

"Nothing much" Minnie said. "No hay mucho Minnie y Danny se rompió" Selena said in Spanish.

"English please Sel" Kurt smiled at the girl.

"I said nothing much Minnie and Danny broke up" Selena translated for her friends.

"You're joking right that's insane" Kurt said trying to hide his happiness.

"No it's true" The Twins said in their usual echo.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Minnie and Danny broke up" Kurt had imagined it every day, but he never thought it would actually happen "Why'd you guys break up"

"It's complicated I guess we're just different" Danny told Kurt.

"Oh" was all Kurt could say.

"Enough of us how's Ohio" Danny tried changing the subject.

"Great especially since I'm not the only gay person at my school" Kurt smiled.

"Yea thanks to Kurt coming out and telling everyone he's gay he got other people to come out too" Mercedes butted into their conversation "I'm sorry I just thought you should know"

"You don't need to apologize to them" Kurt replied.

"So Ohio's not that bad huh" Jake finally decided to say something.

"I forgot you were there" Kurt joked with him.

"How could you forget me" Jake smiled at him.

"Yea how could you forget him he's annoying and he never stops talking" Danny said.

"I'm right here" Jake pushed Danny playfully.

"Yea trust me I know" Danny joked.

Jake rolled his eyes at Danny "Anyways did you miss us Kurt" The Twins said.

"Of course I did" Kurt smiled at the two.

"We really missed you too Kurt" Danny smiled at him.

Kurt was speechless for Danny to say that to him meant the world to Kurt. "Uh… I gotta go" those were the only words Kurt could manage to say.

"What the hell was that Kurt" Mercedes said after he closed his laptop "You completely froze"

"Nothing" Kurt lied.

"That was more than nothing that was a whole lot of something" Mercedes said "Kurt" she tried to get him to talk.

"Ok I always liked Danny it was always hard for me to like him because he was dating my best friend and he's not gay and to put more pressure on the situation the day I left I kissed him I didn't want to, but Jake told me to make a move so I did I mean Danny never minded me kissing him on the cheek and he didn't mind kissing me on the cheek so to kiss him on the lips was a little over the top now it's kinda weird for me to just talk to him" Kurt said all in one breath.

"Wow Kurt that's a lot" Mercedes said to him.

"I know" Kurt said trying to catch his breath.

"I'll go get you some water" Mercedes said getting up.

"Thank you" he said still out of breath.

* * *

**Sunday**

"Hey dad" Kurt greeted his dad as he walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Hummel" Mercedes greeted.

"No need for the 'Mr. Hummel' call me Burt" Burt said to her.

"Ok hey Burt" Mercedes changed her greeting.

"Hey you two" Burt greeted back "I see you two finally decided to come out of the room"

"Yep now we're just gonna hang out and watch movies" Kurt replied back.

"That's cool I'm actually going out somewhere" Burt looked at his son.

"Oh really where with who" Kurt was curious.

"With one of the mom's of a student at your school to little restaurant " Burt said being nonchalant looking through the mail.

"Oh when is it" Kurt said trying get in his dad's business.

"Thanks for reminding me Kurt I gotta go pick her up" Burt said grabbing his keys off the counter.

"It's only 6:15" Kurt said to his dad.

"Our reservation is at 6:45" his dad said then left out the door.

"Looks like it's just me and you Cedes" Kurt grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player.

"Yep ooohhh I love this movie" Mercedes said to him.

"Me too" Kurt said back.

Kurt and Mercedes watched the movie eating popcorn and laughing when suddenly the door bell rang. They looked at each other wondering which one of them was gonna get up and open the door.

"You gonna get that" Mercedes said looking at the movie.

"Why me" Kurt looked at her.

"This is your house" Mercedes turned to look at Kurt.

The doorbell rang again "Fine I'll get it" Kurt said.

He got up still trying to look at the movie. He opened the door and standing there was…

"Danny" Kurt's mouth dropped wide open.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 7. I know I know I had to leave it at cliff hanger you know to give it a little suspense. I figured since this story isn't all that good it could use some suspense. All well most great stories have suspense and shock and cliff hangers so I thought my story needed one. I know you would've wanted Blaine to be the one standing outside Kurt's door, but there is a method to my madness. I'm gonna stop now before this turns into a story itself bye :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey again people so you ready to find out why Danny was outside Kurt's door. I want to thank a few people DayDreamerSakura101 for putting me on story alert and favorite story, Elegant Darkness for putting me on favorite story, rooz33 for story alert, KrazyMusicLuver for story alert and favorite story, Simmothy story alert, Sophia-Martelli favorite story, and KagomeGirl021 story alert. Uh so on to chapter 8 of the story.**

* * *

**Still Sunday**

"Hey Kurt" Danny smiled at him.

Kurt blushed when Danny smiled at him. Kurt couldn't say anything he just stood there frozen and in shock his mouth still wide open. Kurt felt like he was going to faint the only words he could say were in his head. All he could think was _why the hell is Danny Galloway here in Ohio when he's supposed to be in Colorado._

"Kurt are you ok" Danny closed Kurt's mouth.

"Uh… yea I'm fine" Kurt shook his head.

"Can I come in" Danny looked inside.

"Yea" Kurt said still trying to find the right words.

"Wow this is a nice house" Danny said walking in.

"Thanks" Kurt was shook up about why Danny was here.

"Hey Mercedes right" Danny looked at Mercedes.

"Yea hey Danny I've heard _a lot _about you" Mercedes looked at him.

"Really you have" he turned around to look at Kurt.

"Now that I can talk and move Danny what're you doing here" Kurt didn't want to look Danny in the eyes so he turned away.

"Well I wanted to see my buddy" Danny smiled.

"Aww now the truth" Kurt turned to look at him for a brief second then turned back.

"That's part of the truth the other half is that I wanted to talk to you about that kiss" Danny walked over to Kurt.

"You couldn't have done it over the phone" Kurt stared at Danny.

"No I needed to do it in person" Danny grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Aww that's so sweet" Mercedes looked at Kurt and Danny.

"Cedes" Kurt looked at her.

"I'm sorry" she turned back to the movie.

"Look Kurt ever since you left all I could think about is that kiss" Danny looked Kurt in the eyes "I always liked hanging out with you because you're my buddy and when you kissed me I just… look the point of this little speech is I think I'm having mixed feelings about you I don't know I like you or not"

Kurt was frozen again all he could feel was Danny's soft, warm hands touching his. Kurt could stare into Danny's perfect blue eyes forever. He wanted to grab Danny by the neck and pull into the best kiss of his life. Kurt could just feel the tension in the room. He wanted to just melt into Danny's arms the mood was set for the perfect moment. The dark room, the romantic yet funny movie playing, he and Danny holding hands, and them staring into each other's eyes it was the perfect moment. Kurt pulled away from Danny.

"So uh you wanna watch the movie with us" Kurt's face was red from everything that just happened.

"Sure" Danny was confused.

Once the movie was over Danny had left. Kurt was waiting for Danny to leave so he could freak out about what happened.

"Oh my gosh I am freaking out" Kurt was pacing back and forth.

"Why I thought you really liked this guy" Mercedes tried to reason with Kurt.

"I do really like him it's just I don't know what to do he said he has mixed feelings for me tell me what I should do" Kurt dropped himself on the couch.

"I don't know what to do I've never had a boy tell me he has mixed feelings for me" Mercedes sat next to Kurt on the couch.

"It's complicated Cedes I've been in love with this guy since third grade now he's telling me he thinks he has feelings for me I'm stumped I don't know what to do" Kurt sat up.

"Look Kurt I wish I knew how to help, but I don't" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"Ugh" Kurt yelled into the pillow.

* * *

**Monday**

Kurt walked down the hall he just wanted to stay home and think about his Danny problem. He was just about to approach his locker when _splash _a freezing cold slushy struck Kurt's face. Kurt stood there blue ice dripping down his face.

"How'd you like that loser" Dave Karofsky said walking past Kurt.

Kurt got to his locker and opened to try to look for something to clean his face.

"Here Kurt" Mercedes handed him some napkins.

"Why'd he do that" Kurt wiped his face.

"The football jerks slushy everyone in the glee club they think we're losers" Mercedes looked at him.

"It's not the best feeling in the world, but it was kinda cool literally" Kurt smiled at her.

"You took that better than I thought you would" Mercedes smiled at him.

"Um hey Kurt right" a voice from behind him said.

"Yea who's ask-" Kurt turned around and saw none other than Blaine Anderson himself.

"Hey I'm Blaine I wanted to apologize about the slushy Karofsky can be a pain in the ass to everyone he's just a bitch" Blaine smiled.

"Uh… uh thanks" Kurt couldn't help, but smile he was talking to the hottest guy at that school.

"I'll see you around Kurt" Blaine smiled and left.

"I can't believe he talked to me and he know my name" Kurt squealed.

"Wow I guess Mondays aren't as crappy as you say they are" Mercedes smiled.

"Monday just might be my new favorite day" he closed his locker then they went to class.

* * *

**After Class**

"Is it just me or was that class more boring than usual" Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"It's not just you" Mercedes saw Sam "Uh I'll see you tomorrow" Then she headed over to where Sam was.

"Bye Cedes" Kurt yelled across the hall.

Kurt was about to go to his locker when _BAM! _His face and a random locker collided.

"Are you ok" Blaine said to him.

Kurt just moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh your bleeding I need to get you to the nurse" Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and started to carry to the nurses office.

"SHIT!" Blaine yelled.

The nurse had already left for the day. Blaine took Kurt to his car so he could drive him to the hospital.

* * *

**At Hospital**

"Is he gonna be ok" Blaine was trying to get blood off of him.

"He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine" The doctor told Blaine.

"I just don't understand how that small locker did all that damage" Blaine sat down in a chair.

"Maybe something on the locker caused him to get a cut on his forehead and that cut drew a lot of blood" the doctor explained to Blaine.

"Oh" Blaine said to the doctor.

The doctor left out the room leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"Mmm what happened" Kurt opened his eyes.

"You hit your head on my locker the doctor said you'll be fine" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Why didn't you just take me to the nurse's office why'd you take me the hospital" Kurt sat up.

"Well when you hit your head I picked you up and carried you to the nurse's office but she wasn't there so I decided to take you to the hospital" Blaine explained.

"How'd you carry me" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Bridal style" Blaine smiled back.

"Oh so now we're married I don't remember getting a ring" Kurt joked around.

"I'm sorry I would've I just couldn't afford the ring but you are the perfect bride" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

Kurt was about to pass out again Blaine Anderson just grabbed his hand. Kurt was smiling so much he was starting worry himself, but why wouldn't he smile Blaine still had his shirt off.

"Aww your so sweet, but why am I the bride" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Ok Kurt you are free to go" the doctor came back in (she ruined the moment didn't she).

"Ok thank you" _for ruining the moment_ Kurt thought.

"I just realized I still have my shirt off" Blaine blushed.

"I guess you're taking me home" Kurt looked at Blaine putting his shirt on.

"I guess I am" Blaine smiled.

* * *

**Kurt's House**

"Thanks so much for driving me home" Kurt turned around to see Blaine's face.

"Your welcome" Blaine put his hands in his pocket.

"I'll see you around" Kurt looked down.

"I hope you do" Blaine smiled and walked away.

Kurt opened the door and walked inside only to find his dad and a woman on the couch talking and laughing.

"Oh hey Kurt meet Miss Hudson" Burt said.

"Hudson why does that sound familiar" Kurt said trying to figure out where he heard that name.

"Maybe you know my son Finn" she smiled.

"Yea he and I are in the glee club together" Kurt smiled back.

"Wow what happened to your forehead" Burt touched his son's forehead.

"A little locker incident, but I'm fine" Kurt moved away from his dad's hand.

"Oh ok" Burt looked at his son.

"I'm gonna go to my room" Kurt walked towards the stairs.

"This was the best day ever" Kurt said sitting on his bed.

He grabbed his diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was amazing best Monday ever. I know I still haven't figured out my Danny problem, but I think I found someone to take my mind off of him for awhile. His name is Blaine he's cute, smart, funny, and he plays football. I'm not a big fan of football, but I could learn to love it. I may have hit my head on a locker that made me pass out unconsciously, but for some reason it was worth it. Mondays are officially my favorite days of the week._

_ Sincerely The One and Only Kurt Hummel_

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it. I know you enjoyed the Klaine. They are the ultimate gay couple they overrule all gay couples (my opinion). So tell me what you think about this chapter and review. Even though my story has only two reviews it means a lot to me so thank you to those two people who reviewed. All of you who read my story thanks this story isn't the best but you guys read anyways and that means the world to me. Ok this is kinda long so yea I'm gonna end this now so until chapter 9 bye people :P.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 9 yay. I want to thank iluvblaine for putting me on just about every alert :). Oh and iluvblaine to answer your question yes I am gonna try to update soon. I'm gonna try to update everyday just for you guys. You're all the best here's your next chapter.**

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes walked up to him "What happened to your forehead"

"Let's just say lockers and I aren't the best of friends" Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"Hey Kurt how's your forehead feeling" Blaine said from behind.

"Better I guess" Kurt smiled at Blaine "Thanks for yesterday"

"No problem you were bleeding pretty badly so it was the least I could especially since it was my locker" a wave of guilt flushed through Blaine's body as he rubbed his neck.

"Hey Blaine" Mercedes said.

"Hey" Blaine looked at her then to Kurt "So uh Kurt I know you're probably not a big fan of football, but we have a game coming up and I'd love it if you'd come"

"Um I'll think about it" Kurt opened his locker.

"Great see you around" Blaine left.

"I think you should go to the game" Mercedes smiled.

"Why" Kurt looked at her.

"I think it would a nice experience" Mercedes opened her locker.

"Really Cedes you expect me to believe that" Kurt looked at her.

"Ok I was gonna go to the game and I thought it would be great if you would come with me" Mercedes turned to Kurt.

"I don't know I'm not… wait why were you gonna go to the football game" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend is on the football team" Mercedes started walking down the hall.

"Who" Kurt followed behind her.

"Sam" Mercedes turned around to see Kurt's face.

"You and Sam that's great" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks so um what's going on with you and Blaine" Mercedes poked him in the side.

"Nothing" Kurt blushed.

"What happened yesterday" Mercedes smiled.

"Well I was unconscious for most of it, but from what Blaine told me he was going to take me to the nurse's office because of my forehead, but she was gone so he took me to the hospital I've never had so much fun at a hospital" Kurt smiled back.

"How can you have fun in a hospital" Mercedes started walking again.

"Well he had his shirt and we joked around a little and when you're with a guy as hot as Blaine you can have a lot of damn fun at a hospital" Kurt walked along with her.

Mercedes laughed "I'll see you after class"

"Bye" Kurt looked at her.

"Bye" Mercedes walked in the classroom.

* * *

**Home**

"Hey dad" Kurt walked in the door.

"Hey buddy" Burt looked up from what he was doing.

"What are you doing" Kurt threw his book bag on the couch.

"This Saturday is a very special day" Burt went back to what he was doing.

"… And that is" Kurt had no idea what his dad was talking about.

"You didn't seriously forget did you" Burt walked over to his son.

"Um of course not I totally… no I really don't know" Kurt walked to the fridge.

"Saturday's your birthday how'd you forget that" Burt looked at his son weird.

"I was worried about other things" Kurt took a sip of his drink.

"Ok so what do you want for your birthday" Burt sat down in a chair.

"What? You've never asked me what I want for my birthday" Kurt sat down in the chair next to his dad.

"Well you're getting older so I thought you might into… different things" Burt turned to his son.

"Dad that's a lot of bullshit this isn't about me being older this is about me being gay isn't it" Kurt got out of his chair.

"Kurt you have to understand things are different now that I know you're gay" Burt tried to calm his son down.

"Oh so now that you know I'm gay you have to treat me differently" Kurt was yelling now.

"Kurt calm down" Burt looked up at his son.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKIN' CALM DOWN" Kurt raised his voice even louder.

"I'm sorry if you feel offended in any way, but Kurt you don't need to get so angry" Burt now got out of his chair.

"You can apologize all you want, but that won't help any damn thing you know what just forget it" Kurt went up the stairs.

Kurt sat on his bed he wanted nothing to do with his dad at the moment. He looked at the picture of his mom on his dresser and smiled his mom would know what to do about this. Kurt was starting to get board just sitting in his room not even watching TV was good enough to enjoy. Kurt needed something to do so he got on his computer.

_Dark Prince: hey how you been_

_Fashionable Knight: awful :( _

_Dark Prince: what happened_

_Fashionable Knight: long story_

_Dark Prince: i've got time_

_Fashionable Knight: well let's just say me and my dad aren't on speaking terms at the moment_

_Dark Prince: not that long of a story_

_Fashionable Knight: i shortened it just for you_

_Dark Prince: aww how sweet_

_Fashionable Knight: anything for you sweetheart_

_Dark Prince: so i'm your sweetheart now i didn't realize we were close enough for pet names_

_Fashionable Knight: yea totally so what's your pet name for me sweetheart_

_Dark Prince: anything you want me to call you_

_Fashionable Knight: can't think of anything can you_

_Dark Prince: no but how about i call you my baby_

_Fashionable Knight: it's not the best but it'll work_

_Dark Prince: glad you like it_

_Fashionable Knight: i don't like it i love it_

_Dark Prince: :) so did i brighten up your mood_

_Fashionable Knight: of course that's why i logged on because i knew you would be able to cheer me up_

_Dark Prince: for you to say that means a lot every time i talk to you it brightens up my day_

_Fashionable Knight: if you could see my face it would be nothing but red_

_Dark Prince: aww you blushed at my statement how sweet_

_Fashionable Knight: don't flatter yourself_

_Dark Prince: no need to besides i know i'm good looking_

_Fashionable Knight: how can you be so sure_

_Dark Prince: even though i'm gay tons of girls at my school think i'm hot_

_Fashionable Knight: oh really_

_Dark Prince: i'm a quarterback of course they do_

_Fashionable Knight: i know a quarterback he's probably way better looking than you_

_Dark Prince: well you don't know what i look like so you can't be sure_

_Fashionable Knight: whatever i should probably get some rest school and the most boring history test ever tomorrow_

_Dark Prince: yea i got school tomorrow too so i understand _

_Fashionable Knight: bye_

_Dark Prince: bye_

Kurt logged off the computer and stared at the screen. Kurt had a lot on his mind he just didn't know what to do. Kurt walked over to his bed and stared at it he didn't even feel like going to sleep. He dropped himself on the bed everything was just starting to go wrong. He had so many things to think about his mind was everywhere he didn't know what to do. Just as his life here was starting to go right things started to go right into the ground. Kurt couldn't even feel happy about his own birthday coming up.

"Ugh I hope things start to go right" Kurt said into his pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Kk that's chapter 9. I hope you guys liked it its ok if you didn't. I think you guys really like my story. I appreciate the fact that you do. I would appreciate it more if you guys would review again ok if you don't. So I'll try to update chapter 10 tomorrow. Everyone who reads my story inspires me to keep writing you guys are all awesome thank you bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys so um here's chapter 10. Here's more Klaine just for you guys. Thanks to lazyluck for putting me on author alert. Sorry for any mistakes I made in the last chapter. Ok on to chapter 10.**

* * *

**Friday**

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes came up behind him.

"Hey" Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong" Mercedes gave Kurt a sympathetic look.

"You know how I told you my dad and I had that little fight" Kurt looked at her.

"Yea" she started to open her locker.

"It's getting worse" Kurt slid his back against the lockers.

"Sorry to hear that" Mercedes closed her locker and sat next to him.

"To make it even worse my birthday is tomorrow and I'm not even happy about it because all these problems I have" Kurt put his head in his lap.

"Why don't you just tell your dad how you feel" Mercedes rubbed Kurt's back.

"I've tried and I don't know what else to do" Kurt lifted his head tears rolling down his face.

"You could try singing him a song that expresses how you feel" Mercedes looked at him.

The bell started to ring "Just try it and see how it goes" Mercedes got off the floor and went to class.

"Hhhmm" Kurt got up and opened his locker and took his phone out and called his dad.

"Hello" Burt said into his phone.

"Hey dad I need you to come to my school" Kurt was walking down the hall to class.

"Ok see you then bye" Burt sounded confused.

"Bye" Kurt had a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**In School Auditorium**

"Hey dad" Kurt said as his dad walked in.

"What's this about" Burt was walking down the steps.

"You'll see" Kurt guided his dad to his seat "Enjoy"

Kurt opened a curtain and behind it was a group of people with instruments. "Ready guys" Kurt said to them and they all nodded.

Kurt started singing (I can't imagine Kurt singing this song I'm sure he'd sound great anyway).

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't pretend that_  
_I'm alright_  
_And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be my hero_  
_All the days you spent with me_  
_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't stand another fight_  
_And nothing's alright_

_Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
_Nothing's gonna make this right again_  
_Please don't turn your back_  
_I can't believe it's hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_But you don't understand_

_Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

_Cause we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late and_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

Kurt finally finished the song and waited for his dad to say something.

"Kurt is that really how you feel" Burt got out of his seat.

"Yea every time I tried to use words you didn't seem to understand" Kurt looked at his dad.

"I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry for the way I was treating you" Burt got on the stage.

"It's ok I guess you didn't know how to handle the fact that I'm gay" Kurt started walking towards his dad.

"Yea I'm really sorry" Burt hugged his son.

"It's ok I gotta go dad" Kurt stopped hugging his dad and left.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey Cedes" Sam walked up behind Mercedes.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes turned around to see him.

"What's the emergency" Sam sat down in a chair.

"Kurt's birthday is tomorrow and we need to do something for him" Mercedes sat in a chair next to him.

"Like what" Sam looked at her.

"I don't know throw him a party" Mercedes pulled out her phone.

"Ok what do you want me to do" Sam was leaning back in his chair.

"All I want you to do is tell everyone" Mercedes got out of her chair.

"I can do that" Sam fell out his chair "Aww shit"

"You ok Sam" Mercedes was trying stop herself from laughing, but wasn't doing a good job.

"Oh you think that's funny" Sam was looking up at Mercedes.

"Yea" Mercedes nodded her head.

"Really" he pulled Mercedes on the ground with him "Funny now"

Sam and Mercedes were on the ground laughing.

"Ok so don't forget what you have to do" Mercedes had stopped laughing.

"I won't you can trust me" Sam just stared at Mercedes.

"Ok bye" Mercedes got up and left.

"Bye" he yelled after her.

**Saturday (Kurt's B-day)**

"Ugh" Kurt had just woke up and wasn't in the best mood.

He trudged downstairs grumpy and still sleepy.

"Hey buddy happy birthday" Burt smiled.

"Uh thanks dad" Kurt dropped himself on the couch.

"You don't seem too happy" Burt walked over to his son.

"Why should I be" Kurt said into a pillow.

"You turned 18 today" Burt looked at his son.

"And that means I should be happy" Kurt looked up at his dad.

"Yea… look Kurt can you at least smile.

"How's this" Kurt gave his dad a fake smile.

"Kurt" his dad sat next to him.

"Fine I'll try to be happier" Kurt was now sitting.

"Good now go back upstairs and get dressed" Burt got off the couch.

"Ugh" Kurt held his hand out so his dad could help him up.

His dad just looked at him and walked away.

"I have to get up myself" Kurt turned his head to look at his dad.

"Yep" Burt grabbed his drink off the counter and started drinking it.

Kurt trudged back up the stairs. He pulled on some casual clothes nothing special. Kurt knew the best way for him to be happy is to talk to Dark Prince. Kurt logged on his computer to see if Dark Prince was online and he was.

_Dark Prince: hey_

_Fashionable Knight: hey i can't stay on long i'm celebrating_

_Dark Prince: oh really whatcha celebrating_

_Fashionable Knight: my birthday_

_Dark Prince: really that's so weird i know this guy named kurt his birthday is today_

Kurt was shocked by Dark Prince's reply he stared at the screen awhile just frozen.

_Dark Prince: you ok_

_Fashionable Knight: uh yea can i ask you a question it's a little personal_

_Dark Prince: sure anything i trust you_

_Fashionable Knight: what's your real name_

_Dark Prince: you were right that is personal but i'll tell you anyways because i trust you Blaine Anderson_

Kurt was now completely frozen he couldn't believe Dark Prince was Blaine.

_Fashionable Knight: I gotta go bye_

_Dark Prince: bye happy birthday_

Kurt turned the computer off in a heartbeat. He just sat there looking at the screen.

"Kurt you coming back down" his dad yelled from downstairs.

"Uh yea I'm coming" Kurt shook his head and started to go downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's chapter 10. I'll finish the rest of Kurt's birthday in chapter 11. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you guys think and review. Ok so until the next chapter bye guys see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who put me on story alert or favorite story. I'm sorry guys I would have uploaded this chapter yesterday but my internet was going in and out. Yesterday was awful really bad so here's chapter 11 enjoy.**

* * *

"Where are we going" Kurt was finally coming downstairs.

"It's a suprise" Burt walked towards the door "You coming or are you staying here"

"I'm coming" Kurt had walked towards the door where his dad was and they left.

* * *

**At Party**

"Ok their coming" Mercedes told everyone in the room.

Kurt walked in and everyone yelled suprise. He was startled at first but then he was calm.

"Aww this is amazing thanks everyone" Kurt was so happy.

"Happy birthday Kurt" Mercedes walked up to him

"Was this your idea" Kurt smiled at her.

"Of course I remembered how you told me you couldn't be happy about your birthday so I decided to do something for you" Mercedes smiled back.

"Cedes your awesome I've never had a friend do something like this for me thank you so much" Kurt sat in a chair.

"Your welcome It's all about you so enjoy" Mercedes had walked away.

"Hey Kurt" a voice from behind said.

Kurt turned around "Danny?"

"Yea it's me happy birthday" Dany smiled.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled back.

"Sorry I'm late" Blaine walked in.

"Blaine what're you doing here" Kurt hugged him.

"I came here for your party of course oh and happy birthday" Blaine pulled a cute little bear from behind his back.

"Aww cute bear" Kurt was hugging the bear.

"I know it's not the best present, but it sings happy birthday" Blaine smiled.

"It does" Kurt pressed the button that made it sing "I love it"

"I'm glad you do" Blaine looked over at Danny "Hey"

"Hey" Danny looked at Blaine.

"You gonna introduce me to your friend Kurt" Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Oh yea right Danny this is Blaine and Blaine this is Danny" Kurt smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Blaine held his hand.

"You too" Danny shook Blaine's hand.

"So" Kurt said.

"So" Blaine copied.

"Am I the only one thinks this is awkward" Danny said out of the blue.

"No" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"Can I have everyone's attention" Mercedes said into a mic.

"I want to say happy birthday to Kurt you deserve a happy birthdday so now we are going to give Kurt his presents" Mercedes walked off the stage.

Kurt got all kinds of presents he got a scarf, new shoes, etc. Kurt was so happy the one present he loved the most was the one Blaine gave him. He got many presents from his many friends this was the best birthday Kurt ever had.

"I want to say something" Kurt said into the mic "I want to thank everyone for coming and thanks for the presents they were all amazing you guys are amazing. I especially want to thank my best friend Mercedes for throwing me this amazing party. All of you made this the best birthday ever thanks"

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes walked up to him.

"Hey" Kurt turned and smiled at her.

"You're a whole lot happier" Mercedes opened her locker.

"Yes I am" Kurt closed his locker.

"Why" Mercedes turned and looked at him.

"My birthday Saturday was amazing why wouldn't I be happy" Kurt leaned his head on his locker.

The bell rang. "I'll see you later Cedes"

"Bye Kurt" Mercedes went in the oppisite direction of him.

Kurt was walking past the auditorium when he heard someone talking then it turned into singing. He walked in and saw Blaine standing on the stage.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you_  
_Thinking that you were true_  
_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_  
_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_  
_Always down for the ride_  
_But your joy ride just came down in flames_  
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that_  
_I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_  
_That you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Oh_

_Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_  
_Playin' the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Guess you're wanting to haunt me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_  
_And never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_  
_Disguise yourself through_  
_Living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter_  
_(I'm a fighter)_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_(I ain't gonna stop)_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I, I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The song was now finished. Kurt stared at Blaine on stage. Kurt knew he was late for class, but he didn't care. He had no idea Blaine could sing especially _that_ good. He was about to go talk to Blaine, but Blaine started leaving. Kurt started to leave too.

"Mr. Hummel nice of you to finally join us" his teacher greeted him as he walked in.

"I know I'm late and I'm sorry, but-" Kurt was cut off.

"You can make up for it in detention after school" she smiled at him.

"I know when it is bitch" Kurt said under his breath.

"What was that" she looked at him.

"Nothing" he gave her a fake smile and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**In Detention**

"Ugh I can't believe I have to sit in here alone for the next hour"Kurt walked in the room.

"Looks like the next hour is going to be nothing but hell" Blaine said walking in the room.

"Blaine?" Kurt got out of the seat he was sitting in.

"Kurt what're you doing here" Blaine walked over to him.

"I got detention for being late to class and you" Kurt sat down again.

"Same as you" Blaine sat down next Kurt.

A few minutes went by. "Ugh I'm so bored" Kurt blurted out.

"I know right" Blaine was sittng on the desk know.

"Why don't we sing a song" Kurt got out of his seat.

"I can't sing" Blaine lied.

"That's a lie I heard you in the auditorium singing you sounded amazing" Kurt smiled.

"Ok" Blaine got off the desk.

_{Blaine}Oh yeah  
{Kurt}Oh yeah  
{Blaine}So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send  
{Kurt}Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be  
{Both}So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_{Blaine}Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_  
_{Kurt}It's not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_  
_{Both}So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

_{Kurt}Say your faith is shaken, you may be mistaken_  
_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_  
_{Blaine}I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you_  
_I'm getting there, don't care where I have to run_

_{Kurt}Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_  
_{Blaine}Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_  
_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_  
_{Kurt}Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_{Both}I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back, gonna get you back_

"That was so much fun" Kurt smiled.

"Yea it was" Blaine smiled back.

"Another song" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I thought you'd never ask" Blaine started the song off.

_{Blaine}Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_{Kurt}Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_{Both}I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_{Blaine}And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_{Kurt}Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_You hold me right here, right now_

_{Both}I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Kurt and Blaine were both leaning in they were about to kiss when...

"You two can go" a teacher came in and dismissed the two.

Blaine cleared his throat "Uh I'll see you around Kurt"

"Yea" Kurt was looking down.

"Bye" Blaine left.

"Bye" Kurt looked up when Blaine was gone his face completely red.

**A/N: Ok guy and girls that's chapter 11. I know your probably upset cause they didn't kiss. I wanted to wait for their kiss. I'm building up to it. Ok until chapter 12 bye people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys and girls ok here's chapter 12. This chapter has just enough Klaine for you all (I hope). Thanks to the people who put me on story alert, author alert, and favorite story. On to chapter 12.**

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Hey Cedes" Kurt smiled.

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes said to him.

"Mondays just keep getting better" Kurt slid to the floor.

"What do you mean yesterday you got detention for being late to class" Mercedes gave him a puzzled look.

"Yea true, but Blaine was there and he and I had the best time" Kurt smiled again.

"What happened give me all the details" Mercedes sat next to him.

"There's not much to tell, but we were singing and we almost kissed like I said nothing much" Kurt looked at her.

"Nothing much did you just say you two almost kissed" Mercedes smiled at him.

"Yea" Kurt nodded.

"Wait why didn't you guys kiss" Mercedes looked confused.

"That stupid teacher came in and ruined the moment" Kurt frowned.

"That must suck" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"What must suck" Blaine looked down at Kurt and Mercedes.

"Nothing" Kurt said a little too fast.

"Ok" Blaine looked at Kurt weird "Anyways Kurt I just wanted to say yesterday was really fun I've never had that much fun with anyone"

"Me either" Kurt smiled.

"So our game is Saturday did figure out whether or not you wanted to come" Blaine put his hands in his pocket.

"Uhh sure I'll come it should be fun" Kurt gave Blaine a nervous look.

"Cool see ya" Blaine said then walked away.

"Mercedes your gonna have to explan the game to me because I know nothing about football" Kurt got off the floor.

"Ok" Mercedes got off the floor too.

The bell rang and Mercedes and Kurt went off to class.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Ok Kurt if Blaine makes it to the other side of the field with the ball we win the game" Mercedes looked to Kurt.

"Ok that sounds pretty simple" Kurt had all his focus on Blaine.

A few minutes went by "He did it Kurt we won" Mercedes yelled.

"That's great" Kurt yelled over all the cheering.

Blaine motioned for Kurt to come down on the field.

"Congratulations" Kurt greeted Blaine.

"Blaine dude we're having a party at my house you coming" Karofsky walked up behind Blaine.

"Uhh no" Blaine shook his head.

"K dude whatever" Karofsky said to him then walked away.

"Soo Kurt got any plans for the rest of the night" Blaine smiled at him.

"No what did you have in mind" Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Why don't we go to a restaurant you know to celebrate just the two of us" Blaine smiled again.

"Uhh I don't know" Kurt looked off to the side.

Blaine got down on his knees "Pleeeaaassseee Kurt I'm begging" he gave Kurt a puppy dog face.

"Ok fine" Kurt smiled.

"Shall we" Blaine got off the ground.

"We shall" Kurt took Blaine's arm.

* * *

**At Restaurant**

"Wow nice place" Kurt looked around the room.

"Yea I guess" Blaine shrugged.

"You clean up nice for a guy who was sweaty and dirty 20 minutes ago" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Thank you" Blaine looked down at his clothes.

"Hello my name is Claude I'll be your waiter" he smiled at the two.

"Hi I love your accent" Kurt greeted him.

"Thank you so what will you be having today" he said still smiling.

"Just give us the specials" Kurt said to him.

"Ok" he turned to Kurt and wispered "Your boyfriend is hot"

"He's not my boyfriend" Kurt blushed.

"Oh well I just figured since you were on a date with him he was your boyfriend" the waiter turned and walked away.

"So Kurt how do you like it here in Ohio" Blaine looked at him.

"It's great here" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"That's good to hear" Blaine smiled back.

"When I first moved here I was kinda upset because I had to move from all my friends, but I realized here I can make new ones like you" Kurt looked down so Blaine wouldn't see him blush.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up "Thanks that means a lot especially coming from you"

That just made Kurt blush more "Your welcome"

"You look so cute when you blush" Blaine realized he said that out loud then he started blushing.

Kurt just smiled at the boy's compliment.

"Ok here are the specials" Claude set the plates down in front of Kurt and Blaine.

"This looks good" Blaine looked at the food.

"Call me if you need anything" he looked at Blaine "And you can call me any day"

Blaine and Kurt laughed at his comment. They finished eating their food.

"That was good" Kurt said finishing his last piece of food.

"You ready to go" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Yea" Kurt nodded.

They put the money on the table for the food. They went outside and it was raining.

"Ugh that's just great" Kurt said as they walked outside.

"I guess we'll have to just walk and talk in the cold rain" Blaine said jokingly.

"So why'd you join the football team" Kurt said trying to make conversation.

Blaine sighed "My dad he's always constantly doing things to try to get me to be straight"

"Oh my dad tried that with me once, but he didn't do it again" Kurt realized that last part probably wasn't helpful.

"Lucky you" Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt guilty "Sounds like your dad doesn't except you for you"

"He doesn't" Blaine looked at the ground "Enough about my dad it's an amazing night, it's raining, and the stars are out this doesn't need to be wasted on my asshole of a father"

"So" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Kurt you're so beautiful" Blaine stared into his eyes.

"Thanks" Kurt blushed.

Blaine and Kurt looked up at the stars. They both looked down they started to lean in and they kissed. Kurt closed eyes and put his arms around Blaine. They broke the kiss and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine started humming the words to "Lucky" then Kurt started hum along with him. It was the perfect moment it was their moment and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

**At Kurt's House**

"Um I'll see you Monday" Kurt smiled.

"Can't wait" Blaine smiled and walked away.

Kurt walked in the door.

"Hey Kurt how was the game" Burt asked him when he walked in.

"Great we won" Kurt walked towards the stairs.

"That's good so where'd you go after that" Burt looked at Kurt.

Kurt stopped in his tracks he hesitated before answering "Just to a small party"

"Ok" Burt wasn't buying it.

Kurt grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and dried himself.

"Best. Day. Ever." Kurt dropped himself on the bed.

He grabbed his diary off the dresser.

_Dear Diary,_

_I want to remember this day forever Saturday June 23, 2012. This is the day I kissed Blaine Anderson for the first time. I am changing Saturdays to my favorite days. Blaine is everything I like in a guy he's hot, polite, and funny I wish every guy was like him. There's something about Blaine that makes him special to me. I'm so happy my dad and I moved here or I would have never met Blaine. I think I love him I've only been hanging out with him for a few weeks, but I do love him._

_Sincerely The One and Only Kurt Hummel_

Kurt set his diary on the dresser he wanted to talk to Blaine more so he got on his computer.

_Dark Prince: hey :)_

_Fashionable Knight: hey sweetheart how you been_

_Dark Prince: FANTASTIC!_

_Fashionable Knight: what happened_

_Dark Prince: i think i'm in love_

_Fashionable Knight: with who_

_Dark Prince: you know that guy kurt i was telling you about him_

_Fashionable Knight: *gasp* your cheating on me_

_Dark Prince: i'm sorry will you forgive me_

_Fashionable Knight: of course i take you back_

_Dark Prince: :) you're so silly so what's been up with you i thought you were avoiding me when you found out who i really was_

_Fashionable Knight: that's because i was_

_Dark Prince: :( why _

_Fashionable Knight: blaine i know you we go to the same school_

_Dark Prince: really_

_Fashionable Prince: yep william mckinley high school_

_Dark Prince: do i know you_

_Fashionable Knight: yea_

_Dark Prince: you're gay and i only know one gay guy and that's kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: ding ding ding_

_Dark Prince: ok what's your last name_

_Fashionable Knight: blaine you know my last name_

_Dark Prince: just tell me_

_Fashionable Knight: hummel_

_Dark Prince: you really are kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: you were testing me_

_Dark Prince: yea_

_Fashionable Knight: that's how your suppose to start off a relationship not trusting me_

_Dark Prince: totally :)_

_Fashionable Knight: well i don't think so maybe we should break up_

_Dark Prince: no kurt i love you :(_

_Fashionable Knight: ok we won't break up this time_

_Dark Prince: you're so forgiving that's one of the many things i love about you_

_Fashionable Knight: aww that's sweet i should go_

_Dark Prince: bye_

_Fashionable Knight: bye_

Kurt logged off the computer. He walked over to his bed. Kurt went to sleep so happy especially since he had Blaine.

**A/N: Ok that's the end of this chapter. I gave you guys the kiss you've been wanting. I gave you guys more Klaine. So I hoped you liked it review :) please. Unti the next chpter bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone. Ok here's chapter 13. Enjoy what I'm giving you and if you don't sorry :). Oh and thanks to the people who put me on favorite story, author alert, and story alert.**

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Mercedes" Kurt walked up behind her "And Sam"

"Hey Kurt" Mercedes turned around to see his face.

"Hey" Sam said to him.

"Today is so great" Kurt opened his locker.

"What's so great about it" Sam looked at Kurt.

"Everything" Kurt looked over to where Sam was standing.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said from behind.

"Hey" Kurt walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's going on here" Blaine looked at Mercedes and Sam.

"Uh" Mercedes and Sam had blank looks on their face.

"Is something wrong with them" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"No it's just... are you two dating" Mercedes asked.

"Yea" Blaine leaned on the lockers.

"Since when" Sam looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"Saturday" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Blaine, Sam can you excuse Kurt and I for a second" Mercedes started pushing them away "Saturday really Kurt"

"What" Kurt was confused.

"You've been dating Blaine since Satuday and that gave you Sunday to tell me about it" Mercedes said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right I'm sorry Mercedes I would've told you, but I forgot" Kurt walked back to his locker and closed it.

"You're forgiven" Mercedes walked over to him.

"Really" Kurt turned and looked at her.

"Yea I just wanted you to apologize anyway tell me what happened" Mercedes said to him.

"Ok after the game Blaine and I went to a celebratory dinner and then we went walking and talking it was raining and the stars were up in the sky it was beautiful and in all that beauty I guess we just got caught up in the moment and we kissed" Kurt closed his eyes picturing the moment when he and Blaine kissed.

"Aww that's so romantic I mean don't get me wrong I love Sam, but our first kiss was in your room I would've liked it to be a little more like what happened with you and Blaine, but either way I think every couples first kiss is the most romantic" Mercedes leaned on her locker.

"Can we come ba-" Blaine was cut off my the bell.

"Bye Blaine" Kurt kissed Blaine and went to class.

"Bye" Blaine yelled in the hall.

* * *

**Afterschool (Kurt's House)**

"So this is what your room looks like" Blaine looked around the room.

"Yep not the best room, but it's a room" Kurt sat down on his bed.

"I think it looks great" Blaine sat next to Kurt.

"You don't have to lie to me" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"I'm not I really do love it" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Thanks" Kurt smiled.

"Kurt I wanna sing you a song" Blaine got off the bed.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_

_**Before you met me, I was alright**_  
_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life**_  
_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**_  
_**Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets**_  
_**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece**_  
_**I'm complete**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real, so take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_****_"Aww Blaine that was so sweet" Kurt got up and kissed Blaine.

"Glad you liked it" Blaine sat down on the bed again.

"I loved it" Kurt scooted close to Blaine on the bed. They were about to kiss when...

"Kurt can you hel-" Burt walked in "Oh hey Kurt who's this"

"Dad this is Blaine and Blaine this is my dad Burt" Kurt introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel" Blaine stood up and held his hand out.

"I prefer for Kurt's friends to call me Burt" Burt shook Blaine's hand.

"If you insist sir" Blaine sat back down on the bed.

"Blaine you don't have to be a gentalmen around my dad" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"He's your dad I thought I was suppose to be" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"No" Kurt smiled back.

"Um I almost forgot what I came in here for Kurt I need you to help me with something" Burt said to his son.

"What it is dad" Kurt got off the bed.

"Come downstairs with me" Burt guided his son downstairs "I need you to help me choose a ring"

"A ring for what" Kurt sat down in a chair.

"Carole I wanna ask her to marry me" Burt sat down next Kurt.

"You know the first time you asked a women to marry you I was totally pissed about it mostly because I knew that bitch was a cheater, but Carole she's a nice and sweet you finally chose right dad" Kurt looked at the rings in the picture.

"Thanks it sounds good for you to finally aprove of one of my girlfriends for once since your mom died" Burt looked at his son.

"Yea well of the many times she's come to our house I didn't find anything wrong with her" Kurt smiled at his dad.

Burt smiled back "Which one of these do you like the most"

"That one" Kurt pointed at a ring that was gold and had a diamond that was shaped like a heart.

"If you like it I like thanks Kurt" his dad hugged him "So Kurt is that boy in your room your boyfriend"

"Yea is that a problem" Kurt broke the hug.

"No I like him" Burt smiled at his son.

* * *

**With Blaine**

"This must be his mom" Blaine picked up the picture of Kurt's mom and looked at it.

He put he picture down when he saw Kurt's diary "I shouldn't, but one little peek won't hurt"

Blaine skimmed through the pages of Kurt's diary. There was stuff in there about Selena, Jake, The Twins, Minnie, and mostly Danny. Just about everytime Blaine turned a page he saw Danny's name somewhere.

Blaine saw the page where Kurt and Danny spent about four hours together. Blaine also saw the page Kurt wrote when he moved. When Blaine saw the part about Kurt and Danny kissing he got jealous. He got jealous everytime he saw Danny's name in Kurt's diary.

There were only a few pages about Blaine. He understood that Kurt knew Danny for a long time so there was gonna be a lot of stuff about Danny. He also understood that Kurt knew him for a few months and started hanging out with him just weeks ago. For some reason he still wanted Kurt to have mentioned him more.

Something had just occured to Blaine. If Kurt said in his diary that Danny was the hottest guy he knows and that Danny is cute. That meant that Kurt likes Danny and he probably still does. Blaine was starting to get mad so he set Kurt's diary back on the dresser where it was when he found it.

"Hey Blaine sorry about that" Kurt sat down "What did you do without me"

Blaine didn't like to lie to Kurt and he also didn't want Kurt to know he read his diary. "Oh nothing just waited"

"Oh well sorry to keep you waiting" Kurt looked up at Blaine "Sit"

"Now where were we" Blaine leaned in.

* * *

**Tuesday (Kurt's House again)**

"Ok what do you think about this outfit" Kurt was trying to decide what he was going to wear to school tomorrow.

Blaine tilted his head to the side "Ehh"

Kurt went back into the bathroom to go change in something different. Everytime Kurt went into the bathroom Blaine would just stare at Kurt's diary. He wanted to know what Kurt wrote last night.

"This one" Kurt spun around.

"I like that one" Blaine smiled.

"Great I'll wear this tomorrow" Kurt went back into the bathroom to go change into his original clothes.

Once he was finished he went back to Blaine "K whatcha wanna do know"

"Whatever you wanna do" Blaine smiled.

"I have an idea" Kurt started to lean in.

_Ding Dong_

Kurt had to go downstairs to open the door. If dad wasn't out with Carole agian he could've gotten the door. _Damn you damn you damn you _Kurt kept repeating in his head.

"Hey Kurt" Danny smiled.

"Hey come in" Kurt opened the door more so Danny could come in.

"So how you been" Danny looked around the room.

"Great" Kurt sat down on the couch.

"Kurt can I tell you something" Danny looked at Kurt.

"Of course you can tell me anything" Kurt looked concerned.

Danny closed his eyes he was nervous "I... I... I can't do it"

"Danny it's ok just tell me" Kurt stood up.

Danny took a deep breath "I love you"

Kurt blushed deeply only two people made him blush and that was Danny and Blaine.

"I love you too" that is _not _what Kurt wanted to come out his mouth.

Danny pulled Kurt close to him and kissed him. At first Kurt was shocked and everything inside of him was telling him to break the kiss, but he didn't. Instead he just deepened the kiss and after awhile he finally broke it. Kurt felt so guilty he knew that kissing Danny was cheating on Blaine.

"Uhh I think you should go" Kurt led Danny out the door. Kurt put his back on the door and slid down to the floor. The whole time Blaine was watching and listening.

"I can't believe he just did that" a tear rolled down Blaine's face.

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. I know that last part was a little sad, but something had to be done. I'm sorry this chapter would've been uploaded yesterday, but I spilled something on my sister's laptop and it wouldn't work. I know you guys probably don't care about what happened, but if any of you were curious there's your answer. Ok Bye now until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people. I want to thank the person who put me on story alert and the person who put me on favorite story. To answer your question iluvblaine I'm not sure, but it takes time for someone to forgive someone else. I think of things as I go along and to my suprise it goes together in the end. Ok here's chapter 14 enjoy.**

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Hey Cedes" Kurt said walking to his locker.

"Hey" Mercedes turned and looked at him.

"Have you seen Blaine" Kurt looked down the hall.

"No" Mercedes was digging through her locker for something.

"I haven't seen him all day" Kurt leaned on the lockers and looked at the floor.

"Maybe he's sick" Mercedes found what she was looking for.

"I guess so" Kurt looked up "Meredes can I tell you something"

"Yea what is it" she started walking down the hall.

"Ok yesterday Blaine and I were at my house hanging out and Danny came over he said he needed to tell me something and he told me he loved me" Kurt paused.

"What did you say" Mercedes stopped in the hall.

"I said I love you too and then we kissed and I wanted to pull away, but I deepened the kiss I know that was wrong, but I couldn't help it" Kurt closed his eyes.

"What are you gonna do" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"I don't know, but I think I'll be fine as long as Blaine doesn't find out" Kurt started walking again.

* * *

**Home**

Kurt rushed upstairs he wanted so desperatly to talk to Blaine. He texted Blaine tons of times and he tried calling Blaine. After trying for about 25 minutes to get Blaine to pick up his phone he just figured Blaine's phone was dead. So he got on his computer that was all that was left.

_Fashionable Knight: hey blaine_

_Dark Prince: hey_

_Fashionable Knight: why weren't you at school today_

_Dark Prince: sick_

_Fashionable Knight: i figured you were uh is your phone dead because i tried calling and texting you_

_Dark Prince: yea_

_Fashionable Knight: you feeling a little better_

_Dark Prince: kinda_

_Fashionable Prince: when did you get sick_

_Dark Prince: yesterday_

_Fashionable Knight: how did you get sick_

_Dark Prince: idk_

_Fashionable Knight: how was your day besides you being sick_

_Dark Prince: ok_

_Fashionable Knight: my day was pretty good i missed you though_

_Dark Prince: cool_

_Fashionable Knight: are you ok you keep typing one word_

_Dark Prince: i'm fine sorta_

_Fashionable Knight: what do you mean sorta how sick are you_

_Dark Prince: how i feel has nothing to do with me being sick_

_Fashionable Knight: what do you mean_

_Dark Prince: kurt i gotta go_

_Fashionable Knight: ok bye_

That was the weirdest conversation Kurt had with anyone. Usualy Kurt would be the one to leave something wasn't right with Blaine. Kurt didn't think Blaine was sick there was something else going on.

* * *

**Thursday**

"Blaine" Kurt rushed over to him.

"Hey" Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile.

"You still sick" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"No I'm just a little tired" Blaine yawned.

"Oh why didn't you get any sleep last night" Kurt stopped hugging Blaine.

"Uh I um couldn't... hey look there's Mercedes" Blaine pointed at Mercedes.

"Let's go talk to her" Kurt was absolutly sure somethimg was wrong.

"Hey you two" Mercedes greeted the boys.

"Hey" Kurt smiled.

"Hey" Blaine said to her.

"Are you ok Blaine your voice is really low" Mercedes looked at Blaine.

"I'm fine" Blaine looked at the ground.

Kurt was worried about Blaine. He knew something was wrong he just didn't know what. Blaine was acting like someone in his family died. He was glum and down like an emo person, but worst.

"Oh ok so Blaine where were you yesterday you don't have to tell me if you don't want to cause it's not really my business" Mercedes leaned on the nearby lockers.

"I was sick" Blaine looked up.

"I'm glad you feel better" Mercedes looked to the right "Sam"

"See ya Cedes" Kurt said before she left.

"Kurt can you meet me in the auditorium after school" Blaine voice sounded serious.

"Sure" Kurt kissed Blaine and walked away.

Kurt didn't like the way Blaine sounded. To Kurt Blaine sounded serious with just a pinch of sadness. He didn't like where this was going.

* * *

**Auditorium**

"Hey Kurt" Blaine was a lot happier than he was earlier.

"Hey I see you drank some coffee" Kurt smiled.

"I actually did drink some coffee" Blaine smiled back.

"So why'd you want to meet me here" Kurt sat down in a seat.

"You'll see" Blaine was quiet for a second.

_**Easy come, Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give**_

**_Should've known_**  
**_You was trouble_**  
**_From the first kiss_**  
**_Had your eyes wide open,_**  
**_Why were they open_**

**_Gave you all I had_**  
**_And you tossed it in the trash,_**  
**_You tossed it in the trash you did_**  
**_To give me all your love_**  
**_Is all I ever asked_**

_**'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same**_

**_Black, black, black and blue_**  
**_Beat me till I'm numb_**  
**_Tell the devil I said hey_**  
**_When you get back to where you're from_**  
**_Mad boy, bad boy,_**  
**_That's just what you are, yeah,_**  
**_You'll smile in my face then_**  
**_Rip the brakes out my car_**

**_Gave you all I had_**  
**_And you tossed it in the trash_**  
**_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_**  
**_To give me all your love_**  
**_Its all I ever asked_**

_**'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
Oh, oh I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same**_

**_If my body was on fire, ooh_**  
**_You'd watch me burn down in flames_**  
**_You said you loved me you're a liar_**  
**_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._**

**_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya_**  
**_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_**  
**_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_**  
**_You know I'd do anything for ya oh, oh_**  
**_I would go through all this pain,_**  
**_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_**  
**_Yes, I would die for you baby_**  
**_But you won't do the same_**

_**You wouldn't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you wouldn't do the same,  
No, no, no, no  
**_

"Uh um why'd you sing that song" Kurt went on stage.

"Because I would catch a grenade for you, but the question is would you catch one for me" Blaine walked towards Kurt.

"Of course why wouldn't I" Kurt gave Blaine a nervous smile.

"I don't know maybe because you told your friend you love him and then kissed him" Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who told you" Kurt closed his eyes.

"No one had to tell me I saw and heard it for myself and even though I was there I still don't believe it" Blaine started to walk away.

"Wait Blaine I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell Danny I love him it was an accident" Kurt felt tears starting to form in his eyes.

"You know Kurt I wouldn't be so mad if you would've broken the kiss or at least not have kissed him back" Blaine was already crying.

Kurt felt his eyes burning "It was a mistake Danny" Kurt put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you just call me Danny" Blaine turned around.

Kurt couldn't say anything he was speechless. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Bye Kurt" Blaine left.

Kurt was in the auditorium all alone. The only noise he could hear was his crying. Kurt just wanted to go home, lay down, and cry.

* * *

**Friday**

"Hey Kurt you gonna get ready for school" his dad walked in the room.

"I'm not going" Kurt sat up in his bed.

"Why not" Burt sat on the edge of the bed.

"I gotta headache" Kurt put is face in his hand.

"How'd you get a headache" Burt tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I was crying all night long" Kurt looked up at his dad.

Burt sighed "Why"

"Blaine broke up with me" Kurt was teary eyed.

"What happened" Burt rubbed his son's back.

"I sorta cheated on him" Kurt let his first tear drop.

"Why would you do that I thought you loved him" Burt looked at Kurt.

"I do love him I didn't mean to do what I did" Kurt wiped his tears away.

"Ok Kurt you can stay home" Burt got up and left the room.

Kurt knew he couldn't stay in his night clothes all day so he got up and got changed. He was kinda hungry so he went downstairs for breakfast. He took his breakfast upstairs and watched TV.

_Mercedes: hey where r u_

_Kurt: hey i'm home_

_Mercedes: y_

_Kurt: headache r u in class_

_Mercedes: yea_

_Kurt: ur txting in class_

_Mercedes: yea i'm in history and i'm bored out of my mind_

_Kurt: don't you think you should stop txting_

_Mercedes: hell to the no how bad is that headache_

"Kurt can you come here" his dad yelled.

_Kurt: i gotta go my dad needs me bye :)_

_Mercedes: bye :)_

Kurt was walking down the steps and he tripped on something and fell down the stairs. Kurt tried to get up, but he couldn't stand without his ankle hurting.

"Ouch! What the hell" Kurt was in so much pain.

"Does that hurt" his dad moved his ankle.

Kurt winced "Duh"

"Kurt" his dad gave him a serious look.

"I'm sorry, but that fuckin' hurts" Kurt cussed when he was angry, in pain, or if he felt like it.

"Ok let's got to the hospital" Burt said.

"I'm fine with that" Kurt had his eyes closed.

* * *

**Hospital**

"Ok you have a spranged ankle" the doctor told Kurt.

"Am I gonna need crutches" Kurt asked.

"I'm afraid so" The docter looked at Kurt.

"Ok so he can go" Burt asked the woman.

"Yes he can just take these with you" the doctor handed him the crutches.

"Thank you" Kurt took them from her hand.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kurt was stuck in bed. He couldn't do much he was still trying to get use to the crutches.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Kurt looked at the door.

"Hey how's that leg" Mercedes walked in the door.

"Fine" Kurt smiled "It still hurts, but its fine"

"Glad to hear" Mercedes sat down.

"So you came here to see how I was doing" Kurt looked at her.

"Hold on" Mercedes walked out the door.

"What're you doing" Kurt looked out the door.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"Hey" Kurt was shocked to see Blaine "Mercedes how did you get him to come"

"All I did was tell him what happened to you" Mercedes smiled "I'm gonna leave you two alone"

"I can't believe you came" Kurt smiled.

"Of course and I got you these" Blaine pulled flowers from behind his back and handed them to Kurt "Why wouldn't I come"

"You know because of what happened Thursday" Kurt looked down.

"Kurt I know I was upset, but that doesn't mean we're not friends" Blaine sat on the bed.

"So your not mad anymore" Kurt scooted close to Blaine.

"Of course not" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt blushed and smiled even though he and Blaine weren't dating anymore they were still close friends.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that's the end of chapter 14. I still have more to come so I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter. Bye :).**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks to the person who put me on author alert and the person who put me on favorite author. Oh and iluvblaine they will.**

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey" Kurt greeted Blaine.

"Hey I've been looking for you every where" Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"Why were you looking for me" Kurt had a curious look on his face.

"Because I wanted to see you I haven't seen you since Saturday I missed you" Blaine smiled.

"You are the greatest boy... friend I've ever had" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine blushed "I only want what's best for you"

Kurt's smile faded Blaine was what was best for him. He felt like he wasn't what was best for Blaine.

"Thanks that's really sweet" Kurt forced a smile.

"You ok" Blaine gave Kurt a concerned look.

"Yea why" Kurt tried his best to sound happy.

"You and I both know that, that smile was fake" Blaine took Kurt's hand carefully making sure Kurt's crutches didn't fall.

"Yea it's just you said you wanted what's best for me and that's you, but that made me think I'm not what's best for you" Kurt looked down.

"Kurt you made a mistake everyone makes mistakes I've forgiven you, but I just don't think I'm ready to take you back just yet" Blaine lifted Kurt's head "Kurt no matter how bad or how much you break my heart I'll always love you and you are my eveything remember that"

Kurt blushed "I will"

"Let's go to class" Blaine smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Hey you wanted me" Blaine walked in Kurt's room.

"Yea" Kurt smiled nervously "You can sit where you please"

"Ok" Blaine sat down on the bed.

Kurt let out a breath.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed**_

**_You said move on, where do I go_**  
**_I guess second best is all I will know_**

**_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**  
**_Thinking of you, what you would do_**  
**_If you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_**

**_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_**  
**_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_**  
**_How do I get better once I've had the best_**  
**_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_**

**_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh_**  
**_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_**

**_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**  
**_Thinking of you, what you would do_**  
**_If you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into_**

**_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_**  
**_How I could let myself let you go_**  
**_Now, now the lesson's learned_**  
**_I touched it, and I was burned_**  
**_Oh, I think you should know_**

**_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_**  
**_Thinking of you, what you would do_**  
**_If you were the one who was spending the night_**  
**_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_**  
**_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_**

**_Oh, won't you walk through_**  
**_And bust in the door and take me away_**  
**_Oh, no more mistakes_**  
**_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_**

"Wow you sung that song beautifully" Blaine smiled "Honestly Kurt if someone else sung that song to me I wouldn't budge, but you Kurt... you, you know how to break me"

Kurt was trying to hold back his smile he wanted to be serious about this.

"Blaine you know I love you" Kurt sighed "And for me to kiss Danny was just... wrong and I sung that song to show you exactly how I feel and I would do anything for you take me back"

"You don't have beg Kurt after you sung me that song" Blaine pulled Kurt close to him "You already got me back"

"Blaine Anderson you have no idea how ecstatic I am you're my boyfriend" Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"I doubt it" Tina said to Finn, Sam, and Mercedes.

"It's possible" Finn smiled his stupid yet cute grin.

"What's possible that Tina doubts" Kurt asked.

"Tina doesn't think I can jump off a twenty-story building and land on my feet with no injury" Finn explained to Kurt.

"I think it's possible" Kurt said to them.

"Thank you" Finn put an arm around Kurt.

"I just don't think you can do it" Kurt moved Finn's arm.

"I could so do it" Finn protested.

"Do what" Blaine walked up behind "Hey everyone"

"Hey" Everyone greeted.

"Finn says he could jump off a twenty-story building and land on his feet without an injury Tina doubts he can do it and Finn says it's possible" Sam explianed.

"It's possible he just probably can't do it" Blaine said.

"That's what I said" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Why does everyone think I can't do that" Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"The day you do jump off a twenty-story building and land safely on your feet we'll totally believe you can do it" Sam joked.

"Whatever" Finn stormed off mad.

"Finn" Sam went after him.

"So your Blaine I've seen you around school and in class, but we've never officially met" Tina held out her hand.

Blaine shook her hand "Nice to meet you..."

"Tina" she told him.

"Nice to meet you Tina" Blaine smiled at her.

"That idiot who stormed off was Finn so you know now four of my fourteen friends" Kurt smiled.

Blaine let out a breath "Great just another ten to go"

Mercedes and Tina laughed.

"I don't get it the football jerks always slushied anyone who's in glee club Kurt's in glee club and Blaine's a football player how exactly did you two end up together" Tina asked confused.

"It started after I took Kurt to the hospital" Blaine told her.

"Interesting relationship" Tina said.

"He's always there for me" Kurt kissed Blaine.

"Aww" Tina smiled at the couple.

"Wait I thought you two broke up" Mercedes looked puzzled.

"Blaine's very forgiving" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Kurt is my everything I had to forgive him" Blaine said breaking the hug.

Kurt smiled shyly the bell rang and they all went to class.

* * *

**Saturday**

"Hey Kurt I see you don't need those crutches anymore" Blaine said as he entered the room.

"No I don't I can walk with just my feet now" Kurt walked over to Blaine.

"That's great" Blaine said with enthusiasm.

"So watcha wanna do" Kurt pulled Blaine close to him.

"Why don't we watch a movie" Blaine offered.

"That sounds good" Kurt smiled.

"Ok I'll pick a movie and you can go downstairs to pop us some popcorn" Blaine smiled back.

"Fine, but just so you know I _love_ romantic comedies" Kurt started walking out the door.

"That's useful information" Blaine yelled after Kurt.

Once Kurt came back upstairs with the popcorn Kurt and Blaine watched the movie Blaine picked out. They were in Kurt's bed snuggled close to one another. They both dozed off at some point of the movie. The next morning Blaine woke up Kurt still in his arms.

"Mmmm Kurt get up" Blaine shook Kurt gently.

"What... oh morning Blaine" Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine.

"Morning beautiful" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt got up and looked in his mirror "I look the very opposite of beautiful I look a mess"

"I beg to differ you look great" Blaine now getting out of bed.

"My hair is messed up my clothes look like a wrinkled mess how could you think I look beautiful" Kurt turned to look at Blaine.

"Because you are beautiful and you always will be beautiful" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waste.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to try to look..." Kurt looked down at his clothes "Better"

"Ok I guess I'll wait here" Blaine sat on the bed.

Blaine waited for Kurt to finish 'freshing up'. Kurt finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Ok let's go downstairs for breakfast" Kurt said as he walked out the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's chapter 15. Hope you guys liked sorry for my mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey again. I really am starting get behind I've had a lot on my plate. I'm sure you guys don't care so I'm gonna get to the story so sorry for not uploading.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs to get some breakfast. When they got downstairs Burt was already in the kitchen.

"Morning dad" Kurt greeted his dad.

"Morning Kurt" Burt said "... And Blaine"

"Morning Mr. Hum... I mean morning Burt" Blaine felt a little awkward at the moment.

"So what're you two gonna have for breakfast" Burt asked.

Kurt wondered around the kitchen awhile putting things on the counter as he did.

"Ok we'll have some pancakes, eggs, and bacon" Kurt sounded like he ordering it more than just saying it.

"Ok coming up" Burt picked up the things off the counter.

"But" Kurt took the things out of his dad's hands "I'm making breakfast"

"That's ok Kurt I'll make breakfast" Burt grabbed the stuff out of Kurt's hands.

"No I'll make it" Kurt and his dad went back and forth.

Blaine stood there watching them holding back his laugh that so desperatly wanted to come out. He found it just adorable how Kurt was arguing with his dad over something so simple and silly. As much as the sight of them arguing amused Blaine he knew he should say something.

Blaine kept trying small things to get their attention "HEY!" Blaine yelled finally exceeding at what he was trying to do "Why do you both just do it"

"That's a good idea" Kurt took half of the things his dad had.

Blaine sat in a chair and watched as Kurt and his dad make breakfast. Blaine was amused by their how close they were they worked well together. His dad would never spend time with him unless his dad was attempting to get Blaine to be straight even though everytime his dad tried he failed miserably. He loved his dad, but sometimes his dad could be a pain in the-

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Huh" Blaine was so tangled up in his thoughts he hadn't heard what Kurt said.

"I said are you ok" Kurt set a plate down in front of Blaine.

"Yea why" Blaine looked at the plate in front of him.

"Well I was talking to you and you weren't answering and then at some point your face started to get pale" Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"I'm fine I was just deep in thought that's all" Blaine picked up the pancakes with his fork.

"What were you thinking about" Kurt took a sip of his orange juice.

Blaine froze at Kurt's question his face turning pale again. Kurt noticed this and he began to worry.

"Blaine what's wrong" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I... I was thinking about my dad" Blaine had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Oh" Kurt was silent for a moment "'Why haven't I met your parents yet"

"That's a good question" Burt butted in their conversation.

Kurt shot his dad a look.

"I'm sorry" Burt held his hands up in defeat.

"I would love for you to meet my parents well my mom I don't think you would want to meet my dad" Blaine was now standing.

"I want to meet _both _your parents, Blaine" Kurt cleared his and Blaine's plates.

Blaine sighed giving in "Fine how about you come to my house for dinner and you can meet my parents"

"I would very much like that" Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

* * *

**Blaine's House**

Blaine waited nervously for Kurt every part of his body was shaking. All he could think was _this is going to be hell no don't say that everything will be fine who are you kidding tonight's gonna be awful. _Blaine was jittery and a little sweaty he thought his heart was gonna pop right outta his chest.

_Ding Dong_

"I got it" Blaine didn't really feel like getting up, but his mom was busy in the kitchen and he didn't want his dad to get the door.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt greeted his boyfriend.

"Hey come in" Blaine let Kurt in and closed the door behind himself.

Blaine's mom saw Kurt and stopped what she was doing "Hi you must be Kurt"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson" Kurt smiled.

"Oh no please call me Kaitelin" Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Hello Kurt right" Blaine's dad had entered the room.

"Yes Sir" Kurt shook his hand.

"I'm David" Mr. Anderson gave Kurt a small smile.

"See that wasn't so bad nothing went wrong" Kurt wispered to Blaine.

"Not yet anyways" Blaine wispered back.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Dinner is ready so we can eat" Blaine's mom was trying to break the silence.

"Great I'm starving" Blaine smiled at his mom.

They sat all sat down Kurt and Blaine on one side and Kaitelin and David on the other.

"So Kurt, Blaine told us that sing is that true" Kaitelin had the biggest smile on her face.

"Uh... I sing a little" Kurt's voice getting lower and lower as he spoke.

"A little Kurt your amazing you take my breath away" Blaine assured him.

Kurt blushed bright red "I wouldn't say I'm that good"

"Oh Kurt no need to be modest" Blaine took Kurt's hand.

David looked disgusted at the sight before him, but didn't say anything. Blaine saw the look on his dad's face and he didn't appreciate it.

"Dad is something wrong" Blaine glared at his dad.

"Absolutly not I just don't think you two should be holding hands like that" David had a serious look.

"Ok whatever" Blaine rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Um so I would love to hear you sing sometime" Kaitelin tried to brighten the mood "Wouldn't you honey"

"Yea sure" David showed no interest in the subject.

That was strike two and if his dad hit strike three it wasn't going to be an interesting night for the Andersons... and Kurt.

"So" Kaitelin wanted to change the subject "Kurt why don't you tell us something about yourself"

"I love music and I show a slight interest in fashion" Kurt told the woman.

"That's great" Kaitelin smiled "Right sweetheart"

"I guess" David waved a hand at her "But I'm a little curious about something else"

"And what would that be" Kurt smiled.

"Why do you like boys" David's voice cold and harsh.

That was strike three for Blaine and now he was angry.

"Dad don't you think that was rude" Blaine tried to keep his cool.

"Blaine it's ok" Kurt realized Blaine was upset.

"No it's not" Blaine got out of his seat "I am pissed what's so wrong with being gay dad explain that to me"

David got out of his seat now "People of the same sex shouldn't be together it's not right"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP" Blaine yelled.

"Did you just tell me to shut the fuck up" His dad gave him a death glare.

"YES I DID" Blaine still yelling.

"DON'T raise your voice at me" David's voice stern.

Blaine was beyond just mad. There was so much anger builing up inside of him. With all that anger next thing Blaine knew he punched his dad right in the mouth. Everyone was shocked especially Blaine that's not what he intended to do.

"Blaine" his mom rushed to his dad's side.

His dad just lay there on his back giving Blaine a 'you're in _HUGE _trouble' look.

Blaine ran his fingers through his gel-like hair and let out a breath "C'mon Kurt I should take you home"

The car ride to Kurt's house was silent and uncomfortable. Blaine held the steering-wheel tightly tapping it with his thumbs. Blaine finally pulled up in Kurt's driveway. Blaine got out of the car and went to the other to open the door for Kurt.

"That was... something" Kurt said as Blaine opened the door for him.

"Yea Kurt I'm really sorry about that my dad he's just... he's just look there are a lot of bad things I can say about him, but we have school tomorrow and that list is just too long" Blaine felt like he ruined everything.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment "Look it's ok"

"No it's not he ruined it... I ruined it everything went horrible I just knew he going to do something to make me pissed" Blaine leaned on the car.

"Blaine I love you this night was... not the best, but I still enjoyed it I mean your dad pretty much hates me, but your mom is so sweet" Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

"You are so perfect" Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"No I'm no-" Kurt was cut off.

"Yes you are, Kurt you're perfect to me in every way possible. My dad is always constantly telling me I shouldn't like boys. It makes me so upset when he tells me that and when you told everyone you were gay I thought... wow the kid has guts." Blaine let out a small laugh "The day Karofsky slushied you I used that as an excuse to talk to you. I thought you were cool and cute you inspire me in so many ways. I was so happy when we became friends it made me like you more than I already did. Like I said Kurt I want what's best for you that's all you deserve is the best."

Kurt was speechless he had no idea what to say. Blaine had tears running down his face.

"Blaine don't be so hard on yourself" Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I try not to be, but my dad gives me reasons to be" Blaine's voice was hoarse.

Kurt broke the hug and stared into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I love you" Kurt said never breaking the eye contact.

"I love you, too" Blaine smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter. I wanted to upload it yesterday, but it wouldn't let me so sorry. So yea I'm outta words so bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey again so next chapter last chapter. It's mostly because I'm starting on a new fanfic so yea. On to chapter tell you the truth I'm not sure what chapter this is.**

* * *

**Monday**

"Hey Cedes" Kurt approached the girl.

"Hey you" Mercedes closed her locker "How was your weekend"

"Ugh yesterday was awful Blaine's dad hates me or should I say he hates gays" Kurt sighed "Anyways Saturday was great Blaine and I watched a movie and we fell piecefully asleep"

"Your boyfriend's dad hates gay people and your boyfriend is gay that doesn't sound to good, but at least you had a great Saturday" Mercedes gave him a fake smile.

"Ok whatever" Kurt rolled his eyes "Hey Blaine" Kurt yelled across the hall.

All Blaine did was smile and wave.

"Uh Mercedes I'll see you later" Kurt went to Blaine.

"Dude you gotta go" Karofsky begged.

"I'm not in the mood" Blaine sighed.

"How are you not in th-" Karofsky was cut off.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt repeated from not too long ago.

"Hey" Blaine barely whispered.

"If it isn't the loser from glee club" Karofsky said.

"Karofsky stop that's my boyfriend" Blaine yelled a little.

"Whatever later" Kaorfsky left.

"Blaine is something wrong" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said simply.

"You sure" Kurt tilted his head slightly.

"Yea" Blaine started to walk away.

"This morning I texted you and you didn't text back I tried calling you once and you didn't pick up the phone and the first time I said hey to you, you didn't say hey back are you ignoring me, Blaine" Kurt walked with Blaine.

"No well I was sorta I just thought you were mad because of what happened yesterday" Blaine confessed.

"I told you I'm not mad it's ok what happened yesterday Blaine it wasn't your fault and even if it was I wouldn't be mad" Kurt assured him.

"Kurt you're just too good to be true my dad is always telling me that no boy would like me because guys are straight and I'm glad I have you" Blaine's voice was starting to crack.

"Aww Blaine what your dad told you was a lie I'm 100% postive that there are tons of guys that would love to go out with you, but either way they can't have you because you are and always will be mine" Kurt smiled.

"Of course and if I find any guy flirting with you we're gonna have a problem because if you haven't noticed I'm a little over protective of you" Blaine smiled.

"I noticed especially when you punched your dad in the face because of something he said to me" Kurt said.

"I had to I didn't like what he said" Blaine told Kurt and they went to their classes.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Hey hey" Blaine entered Kurt's room.

Kurt coughed "Hi"

"You look awful" Blaine sat on Kurt's bed.

"Thank you your so sweet" Kurt gave Blaine a weak smile.

"I didn't mean it like that you still look beautiful even looking like that" Blaine gestured Kurt's body up and down.

"Now that's what I was looking for" Kurt's voice hoarse "Wait aren't you suppose to be at school"

"Yea when you called me and told me you weren't coming to school I had to think should I go to school or should I go to Kurt's house and stay with him I knew that you would probably want me to go to school, but I knew you were more important than school" Blaine smiled.

"I knew you were gonna make the wrong choice" Kurt choked out.

"You are _not _the wrong choice" Blaine assured Kurt.

"I have a question for you *cough* out of the blue *cough* would you break the *cough cough* law for me" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course I know you probably wouldn't want me to, but I would do it anyway" Blaine smiled slightly.

"No I wouldn't want you to and you would go behind my back and do it anyway" Kurt rubbed his eye.

"That's because I would be doing it for you and I would do _anything _for you" Blaine crawled next to Kurt on the bed.

"Aww *cough* UGHHH! I feel like shit" Kurt dropped his head on his pillow.

"How'd you get so sick" Blaine asked comforting Kurt.

"I drank some unbelievably bitter coffee" Kurt turned on his side.

"I didn't know bitter coffee could make someone so sick" Blaine laid down next to Kurt on his side.

"I didn't either, but now I do" Kurt frowned deeply.

"I'm here for you Kurt if you need me to do anything for you" Blaine rubbed Kurt's side.

"Great to know I have chores that need to be done, but I'm sick so can you them for me" Kurt asked politely.

"Sure sweetie what do you need me to do" Blaine smiled.

"There's a list of things I needed to do on the dresser" Kurt weakly pointed to the dresser.

Blaine got off the bed and grabbed the list off the dresser "Ok this doesn't seem like a lot all I have to do is wash the dishes, clean the living room, clean your room, do the laundry, and since he didn't have time to your dad wanted you to clean his room too ok it may be a lot cause your room is a mess"

Kurt rolled his eyes not having the energy to say anything to him.

"I better get started" Blaine said and left out the door.

Blaine did the dishes and cleaned the living room in 20 minutes considering there weren't that many dishes and there wasn't a big of a mess in the living room. "Blaine can you bring me some water I'm gonna freakin cough out my guts" Kurt yelled from upstairs. "Ok" Blaine went to give Kurt some water then went back to the chores.

Blaine went into Burt's room and then to Kurt's to get the dirty laundry out of their rooms. He put the dark colors in the washer and went to Burt's room to start cleaning. "Blaine can you come here" Kurt yelled. "Ok I'm coming" Blaine went to Kurt's room. "What is it" Blaine asked. "Do you have a mint" Kurt fell on his bed.

"Why" Blaine looked at Kurt confused. "I puked and the taste in my mouth is awful" Kurt said looking up at Blaine. "Well no I don't have a mint" Blaine said. Kurt groaned. "What you can do is brush your teeth and once your finished your breath will be minty fresh" Blaine said. "You mean I have to get up" Kurt mumbled into his cover. "Yea come on" Blaine helped Kurt up and then went back to cleaning.

Once he was finished cleaning Burt's room the washer stopped. He then put the dark colors in the dryer and the light colors in the washer. After that he went to Kurt's room to start cleaning. "Kurt honey can you move you legs" Blaine was vacuuminig. "I don't have the energy, but I'll try" Kurt with all his energy moved his legs. "I need you to move your legs again" Blaine smiled. "Uggghh Blaine I don't wanna" Kurt pouted. "Fine I'll do it for you" Blaine picked up Kurt's legs and put them on the bed.

Blaine decided he needed a break cleaning Kurt's room so he checked on the laundry. The dark colors were dry and he put the light colors in the dryer. Once he did that he sat on the couch to relax a little. Just when he sat down "Blaine" Kurt yelled for him. "WHAT NOW!" Blaine yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interupt what you were doing I just wanted to be with you" Kurt said. "Coming" Blaine went back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you" Blaine apologized. "It's ok" Kurt tried to smile. "I have to finish cleaning up in here anyway" Blaine smiled. Blaine picked up whatever junk was left on Kurt's floor. "Ok keep your room a little more clean" Blaine sat on the bed. "I try" Kurt said. "Right anyway I only have one more thing to do so I'll be back" Blaine got up and left the room.

Blaine went downstairs whistling nothing in perticular. The lightcolors were finally dry and after he did that he went back upstairs. "You finished" Kurt smiled. "Yep" Blaine popped the 'p'. "Good now I get to spend some time with you" Kurt pulled Blaine down on the bed next to him.

* * *

**Later**

Kurt and Blaine were asleep. Kurt was tossing and turning in his sleep. He turned over making Blaine fall out of the bed.

"DAMN that hurt" Blaine was trying to get up.

Kurt was mumbling something in his sleep 'i love you too', 'yes', 'Yes', and 'YES'.

"Kurt you ok" Blaine asked.

'marry you' Kurt was still sleeping.

"Hhhmmm" Blaine pulled himself on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's it for chapter you know. So the next chapter is it for this story. Talk to you guys then bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey people of fanfiction this is the last chapter of the story. :'( I'm kinda sad, but I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you guys liked it.**

* * *

**Thursday**

"Hey Kurt" Blaine walked up to him.

"Hey" Kurt kissed Blaine.

"So" Blaine was rocking back and forth.

"So" Kurt looked a little confused.

"You're lost so let me guide you through it Saturday is our one month anniversary (not really sure haven't been keeping track)" Blaine smiled.

"Oh that I remembered I marked on a calender" Kurt smiled.

"Oh good to now" Blaine tickled Kurt.

Kurt laughed "Speaking of what're we gonna do for our anniversary"

"Oh I was thinking we could go out for a lovely dinner" Blaine offered.

"Sounds like our first date" Kurt began to walk.

"Exactly that's the point" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Ok sounds nice so when are you gonna pick me up" Kurt asked.

"How about eight" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Ok" Kurt intertwined their fingers.

"So we have a date" Blaine was swinging their arms back and forth.

"Yes we do" Kurt stopped "Bye"

"Bye" Blaine kissed Kurt then left.

* * *

**Friday (Aftershool)**

"Hey so I heard you and Blaine's one month anniversary is tomorrow" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"Mmmhhmm" Kurt didn't look up from the magizine he was reading.

"So what are you guys doing" she kinda already knew.

"We're going to dinner" Kurt said "Blaine wants it to be like our first date"

"Oh is that so" Mercedes asked.

"Yea it is" Kurt looked up from his magizine.

"Hey what did you do about Danny" Mercedes looked at Kurt confused "You haven't updated me on that"

"Oh right well the day after Blaine and I got back together I called Danny and told him that I don't love him and that I have a boyfriend" Kurt explained.

"I have a question" Mercedes said.

"And what would that be" Kurt looked back at the magizine.

"Do you still have feelings for Danny" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

He hesitated at first, but answered truthfully "Yes I do, but I know for a fact that I don't love him"

"Interesting, but I'm suprised you didn't lie about it" Mercedes looked at her magizine.

"Why would I lie" Kurt looked puzzled.

"Kurt come on you know just as well as I do some part of you was telling you to lie, but there was a bigger part of you telling you to tell the truth" Mercedes said.

Kurt shrugged "I guess your right"

Mercedes had left a few hours later. Kurt logged on his computer to talk to Blaine.

_Fashionable Knight: hey blaine_

_Dark Prince: hey kurt_

_Fashionable Knight: it's been awhile since we talked like this_

_Dark Prince: yea i kinda miss it, but you know we've been having some up and downs lately so i guess we haven't had the time to talk like this_

_Fashionable Knight: yea speaking of ups and downs how did things go with your dad after you punched him in the face_

_Dark Prince: i got seriously grounded and seriously beat, but i'm fine :)_

_Fashionable Knight: wait if your grounded how are we gonna go out on our anniversary date tomorrow_

_Dark Prince: although my dad was against it my mom let me of for tomorrow night she knows how important this is to me _

_Fashionable Knight: oh_

_Dark Prince: yea my mom has my back_

_Fashionable Knight: :) so blaine_

_Dark Prince: but you love it_

_Fashionable Knight: sadly that is true_

_Dark Prince: yea of course _

_Fashionable Knight: *rolling eyes*_

_Dark Prince: don't roll your eyes at me_

_Fashionable Knight: i will if i want to_

_Dark Prince: hey i gotta go, but i'm so looking forward to tomorrow night bye :)_

_Fashionable Knight: me too bye_

Kurt logged off the computer so anxious for tomorrow night to come.

* * *

**Saturday**

Kurt was getting ready for his big anniversary date with Blaine. Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Tina were helping him get ready. He a bunch of fancy looking suits, but he was having a hard time picking one.

"Ok how about this one" Quinn asked holding up a suit.

"Ehh" Kurt made his hand move side to side.

"Kurt that's the 13th one" Tina said.

"I know I just..." Kurt's voice trailed off.

"Kurt, Blaine is picking you up in 45 minutes choose one" Mercedes said to him.

Kurt looked at all the suits laid out on his bed "Ok I'll choose that one"

There was nothing really special about the suit he chose. It was a regular suit, but something about it stood out to him he couldn't really put his finger on it. It was like something was making him choose it.

"Ok that one go wash and come back to us when your clean and dressed" Santana pushed Kurt in the bathroom.

Kurt washed up and got dressed in about 15 minutes.

"Ok I'm clean and dressed" Kurt said as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Great now the hair" Brittany grabbed a brush.

"Wait what's wrong with my hair" Kurt touched his hair.

"Nothing we're just gonna make it look better" Tina stated.

"Ok" Kurt sat in a chair.

Many minutes went by and they were almost finished with Kurt's beautiful hair.

"Ok Kurt we're almost finished" Mercedes said.

"Just gotta do that" Quinn brushed part of Kurt's hair "...WALA finished"

"Ok can I see now" Kurt asked.

"Yea here you go" Tina handed Kurt a mirror.

"As much as I hate to admit it you did indeed... improve my hair" Kurt smiled.

The girls giggled at Kurt's comment on his hair.

"Now that we got that settled Blaine should be here in about" Mercedes looked at the time "13 minutes"

"I'm really nervous I don't know why" Kurt sat down on the couch.

"You have absolutly no reason to be nervous tonight is going to amazing" Tina assured Kurt.

"How can you be so sure" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Just... trust us" Mereced sat next to Kurt.

The talked to each other letting the few minutes go by. They waited for Blaine to come.

_Ding Dong_

Kurt got up and answered the door.

"Hey beautiful" Blaine looked inside "Ladies"

They all said hey to him.

"Hey Blaine" Kurt said to him.

"You ready to go" Blaine asked.

"Of course" Kurt told him

"Let's go then" Blaine held out his elbow and Kurt took it.

"You two have fun" Mercedes waved.

* * *

**Dinner**

"Ok this night is all about us" Blaine assured Kurt.

"Yea and just for us" Kurt smiled.

"Yea ok sit" Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him "I want you to just be completely amazed"

Blaine walked over to a bush and pulled a guitar from behind it.

"Just sit, watch, and listen please" Blaine sat in a chair in front of Kurt.

**_The strands in your eyes.  
That color them wonderful,  
stop me,they steal my  
breath  
Emeralds fill mountains  
thrust toward the sky never  
revealing  
their depth_**

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up  
with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your  
lips,  
instead of the gallows of heartache  
that hang from  
above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be  
better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the  
Tin roof as we lie awake  
in my **_bed _****_you're my  
Survival you're my  
living proof my love is  
Alive not dead_**

Tell me that we belong  
Together dress it up  
With the trappings of  
Love I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
life

I've been dropped out,  
burned up,fought my way  
back from the dead  
Tuned in,turned on,remembering  
the things that you said

I'll be your crying  
shoulder I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm  
older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
life

I'll be your crying  
shoulder I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm  
older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
life  
The greatest fan of your life

Once Blaine finished the song he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. Kurt stood his face showed he was completey shocked.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you marry me" Blaine asked hope in his voice.

"Oh my... Blaine of course I will" Kurt's voice was shaky he was on the verge of crying.

"You have no idea how much it mea-" Kurt cut Blaine off with a passionite, loving kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Ok that's the end of my story. I love everyone who will read and has read my story. I'm sorry for my mistakes. Bye everyone. I look forward to writing my next story for you all.**


End file.
